


Looking At It Now

by CommanderGuineaPigs, HedaOfGuineaPigs



Series: Are We Out of the Woods Yet? [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, There's a baby, no candle mention, no one dies, ok maybe one person but they deserve it, still bitter about how ontari could have been this great character but whatever, too lazy to tag characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGuineaPigs/pseuds/CommanderGuineaPigs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaOfGuineaPigs/pseuds/HedaOfGuineaPigs
Summary: With the new chapters of their lives starting and happiness within their grasp, a tragic event rattles the group to its core and leads them on an adventure into Azgeda. Along the way they must confront ghosts from their pasts and hope their futures aren’t destroyed.





	1. Big Little Changes

**Author's Note:**

> After a long and stressful semester (at least for me - Commanderguineapigs), and too many months of procrastinating, we finally got our shit together and finished this!

Octavia and Lincoln’s room was lit softly by the early morning sun. The past year has been a year of firsts for the young couple because in just a short period of time they were married and had their first child.

“I still can’t get over how beautiful she is.”Octavia said as she looked into her newborn daughter's bassinet. The fact that her daughter was already two weeks old astounded Octavia. Time was moving too fast for the young mother, and she wished this moment could last forever. 

Lincoln walked over and put his hands around Octavia’s waist. “She’s finally asleep. It was a long night.” 

A light knock on the door caused the new parents to panic. Lincoln ran to the door as quickly as possible and opened it quietly.

_ “Lincoln, Octavia, congratulations on the birth of your daughter. May I come in to see her _ ?” A beaming Indra asked. Her former second and the young warrior she had taken in many years ago were now adults. She honestly couldn't believe that Lincoln was finally at this point in his life, and it made her feel old. She was happy the two of them found each other because they brought out the best in one another.

“Of course. She’s currently sleeping.” Lincoln stepped aside to let the woman into their small room, and the two walked over to the bassinet.

“She’s gorgeous, and will hopefully become a warrior like her parents.” Indra said as she looked down at the baby. The girl was a combination of both parents. She had Lincoln’s skin tone and Octavia's dark hair. “What’s her name?”

Octavia sighed. “It’s Raven.”

Indra looked at the new parents with a puzzled look on her face and then started to laugh. “That’s a joke. Right?” 

“It’s a long story.” Octavia sighed and rolled her eyes.

Raven Reyes walked into the room as if she knew they were talking about her, but also because this is part of her morning routine. After the birth of baby Raven, adult Raven has stopped by every morning to make sure the new parents go eat breakfast. “Hey, O. Want to go get breakfast?” She said loudly.

Baby Raven stirred awake and began to cry. “She must want to see her favorite auntie!” Raven walked over to the bassinet and picked up the newborn.

“Hi, munchkin.” Raven greeted her, and the baby stopped crying.

“Why would you name your child after  _ her _ ?” Indra inquired and look of disgust formed across her face.

“Well, you see.” Raven responded. “It all started as a simple bet. Those two were convinced they were having a boy. However, my Raven instincts were screaming ‘it’s a girl’. Octavia called me liar an-”  
“Cut to the chase.” Indra demanded.

“Okay. Okay. No need to get snappy. Long story short, I bet that if it’s a girl they name her Raven, and they were so convinced it wasn’t they accepted the bet. I guess you can figure out who won.” Raven started to make faces at baby Raven.

“ _ I don’t get what Anya sees in her _ .” Indra shook her head.

“Hey, I’m standing right here, and can understand you. I just can’t speak it well.” Raven said before returning her attention to the baby.

“Don’t worry Indra, we intend on calling her Rae so we won’t get the two confused. We all know they’re both babies.” Lincoln smiled.

Raven stuck her tongue out at him. “Well, Indra since you’re here want to eat breakfast with us?”

Indra looked at Raven for a second. “Fine.” She said curtly.

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other. “We need to get ready. So I’ll give you Rae’s carrier, and Lincoln and I will meet you in the cafeteria.” Octavia told Raven and Indra. Lincoln went and grabbed the sling-like carrier, and brought it to Raven.

“Sounds good.” Raven handed Lincoln the baby, and put on the carrier. She then put Rae in the carrier. “So cute! Come on Indra.”

Indra huffed and the two women left the room.

***

A set of strong arms wrapped around Artemis as she slowly woke up. She rolled over to face a smiling Bellamy with his hair in his face.

“ _ Why can’t I have five more minutes? _ ” She asked in a sleepy tone.

“ _ Because you and I both have work. _ ” He kissed her temple and got up. “And that’s what you said five minutes ago. And thinking about it, also 10 minutes ago”

Artemis groaned into her pillow. “ _ I hate mornings! _ ” She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to Bellamy, who was looking at the binding of one of his books that was on Artemis’s bookshelf. Bellamy had been staying in his girlfriend's room for the past week since Rae had been born. “Want to re-read the  _ Iliad _ again?” She pushed his hair out of his face.

“Considering it, but I know you want a second go around with it.”

“I do, but there are other books about Greek mythology that I can find in the library.” Artemis then pulled Bellamy into a hug. “ So, how am I as your roommate?” She looked up at him.

He laughed and looked down at his petite girlfriend. “I’ve had worse. I mean, I don't have to hear a baby crying at one in the morning anymore. Even though I do love our niece.”

Artemis giggled. “Did you mean to say  _ our _ niece?”

“Yeah… I did. I mean, I have been staying in your room for the past week. It’s kind of our room at this point.”

“Honestly, you might as well move all your belongings in here.” Artemis suggested as a joke, although deep down she was serious.

Bellamy pulled away from the hug. “That isn’t a bad idea.” He pulled Artemis into a kiss.

“Are you really considering living with me? Are you sure we aren’t moving too fast?” Artemis asked in a concerned tone. She didn’t want to destroy their relationship with this big step.

Bellamy looked down at her again. “No, I don’t. And I love you too much to consider it to be fast. But if you do we can start living together whenever you feel comfortable.”

“You love me?” Artemis playfully slapped his arm. “You big lug, I love you too. Okay, let’s do it! Let’s be an old domestic couple.”

“You’ve picked up some interesting English phrases over the past year.” Bellamy laughed.

“Blame Raven and Octavia.” She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Bellamy pulled her into a kiss again, happy to be reaching this big step with each other.

After getting ready for work, Artemis and Bellamy went down to the cafeteria for their daily breakfast with Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln.

“Baby Rae Rae!” Artemis squealed as she walked over to the table that Raven sat at with Indra and the baby. Indra made a face at Artemis, and the young woman's composure changed. “ _ Chief Indra _ .” Artemis greeted the older woman and took a seat.

“Raven, hand me Rae so you can eat. Bellamy is waiting for our food.” Artemis told her friend. Raven handed the baby to her other aunt.

“She’s a little fussy this morning.” Raven warned with a smile.

“Aw! Does someone need a diaper change? Because I don’t know how to do that.” Artemis said in a high pitched voice to the infant as she lightly bounced her.

Bellamy walked over with his and Artemis’s breakfast. “Your niece needs to be changed.” Artemis held up the baby to him.

“ _ Our  _ niece.” He put down the trays. “Raven, did they give you the diaper bag?”

“Nope. We’re fucked.” Raven threw hands in the air.

“Language!” Octavia said as she and Lincoln walked over. “And here is the diaper bag.” She placed it on the table. “Art, why are you holding my daughter like that?”

“Oh… uh, I was going to have Bell change the diaper.” Artemis told Octavia. “But you can… if you want.” She said uneasily.

“Sure.” Octavia sighed.” Lincoln, go get us food.” Octavia took her daughter in her arms.

“Okay, hon.” He kissed Octavia’s cheek then Rae’s. “Be good for nomon.” Lincoln walked away to get food.

“I’ll be right back with a clean baby.” Octavia headed to one of the nearby bathrooms.

A couple minutes later, Octavia returned with a happier looking Rae.”Okay, who wants to hold the baby?”

“My turn.” Bellamy said with a full mouth. “I miss my baby niece.”

Octavia handed the baby to her brother. “You see her everyday.”

“But I’ll miss living next to her.”

“What does that mean?” Raven raised an eyebrow. “You leaving us again? What did you do this time?”

“I did nothing.” Bellamy said pointedly. “Artemis and I decided to move into together. I’m going to move into her room”

Lincoln walked back to the table hearing the last thing Bellamy said. “Congrats! I’m proud of you two.” He set down the trays and sat. Octavia continued to glare at her brother.

“O, why are you so quiet?” Artemis asked. She was pretty sure her friend was not too happy about this decision. 

“Are you sure?” Octavia asked. “I thought you two would want to live next to us. I mean now you’re on the other side of the Ark.”

“Well, Artemis’s room is bigger than mine. Also, it’s quieter without the baby.” Bellamy cuddled Rae. “I’m sorry squishy, but you keep me awake and I need my beauty sleep. But now Artemis and I will no longer keep your parents awake either in this new living situation.”

Artemis slapped his arm. “Not in front of Indra.” She whispered.

“I’ve heard worse from your friends.” Indra said nonchalantly, taking a bite of food. She glared at Raven.

Lincoln stroked Octavia’s hair. “Maybe we can claim the room for Rae in the future.”

Octavia looked at her husband. “Not a bad idea. I mean we can put in bunk beds.”

Lincoln raised his hand and smiled. “One at a time, sweetheart.”

“So, Indra.” Raven asked the older woman. “How’s Anya?”  
“Fine.” Indra gave a one word answer knowing it would anger the mechanic.

“Indra. I’m dying here. I haven’t seen her in three months, and letters can only do so much if you catch my drift.” Raven winked.

“I’ll make sure to tell her that next time I see her. This has been a great conversation, but I must go talk to Marcus. I will see you all later.” She stood up from her seat and left the table.

“Why is she here anyway?” Bellamy asked once Indra was out of earshot.

“She came to to see her future second.” Octavia smiled. “We have a fierce little warrior here.” 

“Be careful Bell, she might hurt you.” Raven joked.

Bellamy sniffed. “Nope, just gassy.”

“I just changed her!” Octavia said throwing her arms in the air.

“I’ll get the next diaper change.” Lincoln informed.

“Well, crew. Some of have to go do adult things.” Raven said as she stood up.

“By adult things, do you mean making the interns do your shit?” Octavia asked.

“Exactly.” Raven pointed at her friend. “Sinclair has given me great power, and with that comes great responsibility.”

“Which is making interns do shit.” Bellamy said. “I have work as well. Come on, Art.”

“No! I don’t want to get up. Unless Rae of sunshine is coming with me.” Artemis whined.

“If you want to clean up after her shits.” Octavia said.

“Language!” Raven scream from across the room.

“How did she hear me?” Octavia wondered.

Artemis got up. “I don’t know.”

Bellamy handed his niece to Octavia. “Have a good day you three.”

Bellamy and Artemis walked away holding hands.

“I’m pretty sure Rae might have a cousin soon at this rate.” Lincoln said.

“Nah. They’re too responsible. Artemis is on birth control, which I’m going back on as soon as I can. No more babies for a while.”

“What about the bunk beds you were just talking about?” Lincoln inquired.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you? Come on we have our first baby bonding class in 10 minutes.” Octavia put the carrier on then put Rae into it. “We have to show off our perfect warrior.”

“Whatever you say, O.” Lincoln shook his head, and followed his wife out of the room.


	2. Father Daughter Reunion

Oliver kom Trikru was a stoic man. In his youth he was one of the Commander’s best warriors, but was injured during battle and now walks with a cane. Since he was unable to continue on fighting, he became a blacksmith as a way to still play a role in battles. 

Clarke saw a lot of Lexa in Oliver. They were both fighters until the end, and loyal to those they love. He was also wary around strangers, and he had to be comfortable with the people around him before he lets his guard down, just like his daughter. 

The reunion between father and daughter was bitter sweet. Clarke learned Lexa’s namesake during one of her first encounters with Oliver. Lexa’s mother, Alexandria, died when she was two days old in an attack on their village. Lexa had yet to have her naming ceremony so Oliver named her in honor of his late wife. Alexandria only allowed him to call her Lexa, and he felt it was perfect for their newborn daughter.

Clarke sat across from two pairs of matching green eyes. The past four months have been a time of great joy in Lexa’s life. She was told her father had died when she was taken to train as a nightblood. Having him alive gave her the incentive to look for all the nightbloods’ parents. 

“ _This tea is great._ ” Oliver said to start conversation “ _So, when are you two going to give me grandchildren_?” He diverted right away. The three were having their daily breakfast together. Lexa made sure her schedule was free during this time to ensure that she was able to spend time with her father at least once a day.

Clarke laughed. “ _ Oliver you ask every other day, and every other day I say not for a long time _ .” 

“ _ Father, if you want grandchildren so bad go hang out with the nightbloods _ .” Lexa told her father.

“ _ Oh my dear Lexa, they are amazing, but I know you and Clarke will have children that will change the world _ .”

“ _ Yes, we know, but we are still young and Clarke can barely take care of herself.”  _ Lexa teased and smirked at Clarke.

“Hey.” Clarke laughed. “ _ Just to let you know I watched Ashlynn all by myself. No one died.” _

“ _ She was sick, and stayed in bed the whole day. Plus, Ontari was helping you throughout the day. Doesn’t count _ .” 

Clarke huffed. “ _ When we see baby Raven in Arkadia, I will prove you wrong _ .”

“ _ When are we going to this Arkadia? I would like to meet your mother, Clarke.” _ Oliver informed the blonde. The couple had told Oliver many stories about Arkadia. About the advance technology, the Ark itself, and the many citizens there. However, the couple hasn’t been back since the wedding after they lived there for three months.

Clarke looked at Lexa who shrugged. “ _ Soon, Oliver. I just need to make sure the clinic is okay with me leaving again. I promise we will go soon _ .”

_ “As long as it is very soon. I am very interested about learning about Skaikru _ .” Oliver took a sip of his tea.

There was a knock on the door and a guard walked in. “ _ Heda, Anya and Ontari are waiting to speak to you in the throne room _ .” She informed Lexa.

“ _ Tell them I will be there in a few moment. I am finishing up breakfast _ .” 

The guard nodded and left the three people at the table to finish eating. Anya and Ontari had been given the mission of finding the nightbloods’ families. They have been successful for the most part due to detailed records Titus had kept, and the children were grateful for the reunions, especially the one’s who were told their parents had died, just like Lexa. 

“ _ Do you think they were successful in finding Aden’s parents _ ?” Clarke asked. Aden was the last nightblood who’s parents they were searching for. They started with the younger nightbloods first, and Aden was the oldest in the group.

“ _ They are back too soon, so I am doubtful _ .” Lexa sighed. She hated having to be the one to break the bad news when they learned the fate of a nightblood’s family, but the times it was good news always made her day better.

_ “No matter what, Aden has you and the other nightbloods. And myself.”  _ Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her’s, and gave it a reassuring squeeze across the table. This action made Oliver smile because he was happy to see Lexa had found a support system.

“ _I must go._ ” Lexa said and stood up. She kissed her father’s cheek and then went around the table to give Clarke a kiss. “ _I will see you two later._ ” Lexa then left the dining room.

“ _ She is really upset about this. I wish there was someway I could help her _ .” Clarke sighed.

“ _ You are helping her by just being by her side _ .” Oliver put his hand on Clarke’s. “ _ You remind me of Alexandria. You have been through so much and it only made you a better person. I am happy Lexa and you found each other _ .”

“ _ Thank you, Oliver. I am happy Indra found you, and brought you back into Lexa’s life. _ ” Clarke smiled. “ _ I have to go to work now. Make sure Lexa is okay once she gets the news _ .”

Oliver nodded. “ _ Of course _ .” __

***

Lexa walked into her throne room. “ _ What did you find? _ ” She demanded. She didn’t mean to come off so harshly, but waiting was making her anxious.

“No hello?” Lexa glared at her at her mentor. Anya was trying to lighten the mood, but saw Lexa was not in the mood to joke around. “ _ It isn’t good, Lexa. _ ”

“ _ What is it? _ ” Lexa’s heart started to race as she became more nervous.

“Aden’s parents died in a fire a couple of years after he was taken. We did manage to find his older sister. She wants to see him as soon as possible.”

“Exactly what I thought. You two returned too soon for it to be all good news.” Lexa rubbed her temple. Her heart broke for Aden. The young boy did not deserve such heartache in his life. “I am happy to hear about the sister. _What is her name?_ ”

“Scarlett.” Ontari spoke up. “ _ She has seen 18 summers, and is training to be a baker _ .”

“That is some details, Ontari. What color is her eyes?” Anya jibed.

“Blue, like Aden’s.” Ontari said, ignoring the jab Anya made. Ontari and Anya’s relationship was in a much better place than it was in the beginning. Anya was able to break down the younger woman’s walls, and now the two acted like friends more than mentor and student. 

“Have you taken a liking to Aden’s sister, Ontari? _ ” _ Lexa inquired. “You may answer freely.”

Ontari blushed and regained her composure. “I am only doing what is best for my fellow nightblood. Plus, I barely know her. We didn’t really get the chance to talk.”

“Liar.” Anya fake coughed. The two had to remain in the village for a week because of rain storms, and Anya had witnessed Ontari flirting with Scarlett on multiple occasions. 

“Shut up!” Ontari shouted at her first. She then realized she yelled at her superior and apologized because she knew she was in trouble. “I’m sorry for yelling, Anya.”

“It’s fine. You're just going to be on stable duty for a month. No big deal.”Anya smirked knowing that her second hated that task.

Lexa tried not to snicker. Stable duty consisted of cleaning up after all of the horses three times a day. It was considered one of the worst punishment amongst seconds. It was Anya’s go to punishment for her all those years ago.

“But I had stable duty last month! Can’t I just fetch water or something?” Ontari complained, trying to bargain her way out of cleaning up horse feces.

“Do you want another month?” Anya warned, raising a hand to silence the girl.

Ontari sighed. “No. I’m sorry.”

Lexa cleared her throat. “Thank you for bringing me this information. I will speak to Aden later today. You are dismissed.”

***

Later that day Lexa called Aden into the throne room. The boy had grown a lot in the past few months, and has proven himself to be an exceptional warrior. She hated the fact that she would have to break his heart by telling him his parents were dead.

“ _ Heda, you wanted to see me?”  _ Aden asked as he stood in front of her.

“ _ Yes. I have good news and bad news.”  _ Lexa told him.She took a breath before breaking the news. “ _ I’m sorry, but both of you’re parents have died since you joined me here in Polis. There was a fire in their home.” _

Aden nodded as a look of sadness crept across his face. “What else, Heda. What about my sister?” He looked at Lexa with hope in his eyes.

“That was my next piece of news, your sister is still alive. She wants to meet you as soon as possible. _ ”  _ Lexa smiled trying to comfort the grieving boy. 

“I’m happy to hear this, but I’m sad that Titus fed us those lies. I thought my whole family died due to illness, but in reality it was false.” Aden tried to clear the lump that was forming in his throat. “ _ Is there anything else? _ ”

“Yes, and this is the news I am most excited to share. I have received a letter saying that Indra has agreed to be you’re first if you feel that you are ready.” Lexa informed him.

“ _ It would be a great honor to train with her. I will accept her offer. _ ”

“Very well. When Clarke and I travel to Arkadia, you will accompany us, and we will leave you with Indra when we stop in Tondc.” Lexa took Aden’s hand in her hands. “ _ You will be a great warrior Aden kom Trikru. _ ”

Aden hugged Lexa. “ _ I promise I will make you proud, Lexa _ .”

Lexa patted his back. “ _ You always do _ .”


	3. Happy Trails

A week later Clarke, Lexa, and Aden made the trip to Tondc accompanied by Anya, Ontari, and Oliver. Anya only made the journey because she wanted to see Raven, and everywhere Anya went Ontari went. Oliver was going to finally see Arkadia and meet Abby, which Clarke was not looking forward to.

This trip was the beginning of a new chapter in Aden’s life. The boy was nervous about becoming a second, but did not let it show. He knew this was a big step in his training, but in the back of his mind he feared failing Lexa. Little did he know, Lexa had a surprise planned for him upon arrival. She has arranged for his sister Scarlett to meet them in Tondc and spend a week with Aden before he started training with Indra.

“ _ We’re here. _ ” Lexa announced to the crowd behind her. They have been walking for a day.  “ _ Weapons in the basket _ .”

Everyone obeyed and put their weapons in the basket before heading inside.

_ “I always forget how beautiful it is here.”  _ Aden said with a huge smile as he entered the large village. 

_ “Aden, there is someone who wants to meet you.” _ Lexa told the boy and signaled for him to turn around. He did as he was told and smiled as his eyes landed on the young woman who stood in front of him. It was Scarlett. His instincts told him it was her because she had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as he did.

“ _ Scarlett!”  _ Aden ran and hugged his older sister with tears in his eyes. He was happy that he was finally reunited with his sister after all these years.  _ “It’s been too long. I’ve missed you so much. _ ”

“ _ I know, my little brother. I’ve missed you too. _ ” Scarlett told him as she pet his head. They released from the embrace. The older boy that stood in front of her was no longer the little boy who was taken from their home one night. Aden was about her height now, but still a few inches shorter. When he was taken he could barely grab things off of their table.

Off to the side, Ontari looked at the siblings with a sad smile. She was happy that Aden was reunited with someone who was an important part if his life, but at the same time she wished she had someone like that.

Anya leaned over to her second. “Admiring your girlfriend?” She whispered.

“You’re just jealous and projecting your feelings because your girlfriend is miles away.” Ontari smiled at her successful comeback.

“You think you’re funny don’t you? At least when I see my girlfriend she knows she’s my girlfriend.” Anya swatted her second’s head. “And technically I can be there in less than a day.”

“Well, I can ask her out on a date if I wanted to!” Ontari told her. An overwhelming feeling of spite filling her chest. 

“Fine.” Anya said and crossed her arms. “I dare you to.”

Ontari nodded. “Challenge accepted.”

Scarlett looked in Ontari’s direction and smiled. Ontari waved back and smiled. 

“Hopeless.” Anya shook her head and walked away.

***

The past six days had been some of the best days of Aden’s life. Lexa and Indra had allowed him to forgo training in order to spend time with Scarlett. After living with the thought that all his family was dead, he was happy that it was all just a lie fabricated by Titus. However, the siblings were never truly alone. Anya put Ontari on “guard duty” to keep Scarlett safe. Aden had a feeling that there were other motives behind this because he would be fine keeping himself and his sister safe.

Aden sat by the horse stables where he was meeting with Scarlett before their trip to the lake. Scarlett had planned a picnic, and was gathering the needed supplies. 

Ontari arrived earlier than intended at the stables, and saw Aden sitting there with a solemn look on his face. After a few moments of contemplating what to do, she decided to sit  down next to the boy and find out what was bothering him. “How are feeling about all this?” 

He looked over at her then looked back down at the ground. “I guess okay, just a little overwhelmed about everything. But I’m happy that Scarlett and I are together again.” Aden gave a small smile. 

“How do you feel about becoming Indra’s second? When I first became Anya’s I was scared. I didn’t have a good track record with her... or anyone really.” Ontari chuckled slightly. “I think you’re a little better liked than I was. Indra might come off as mean at first, but she really does care about you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to leave Lexa and Clarke or the other nightbloods. I’m going to miss them a lot.” Aden told the girl the truth.

“I’m sure they’ll miss you too, but sometimes you need to leave those you love to become a stronger person.”

“Is that how you felt when you left your family?” Aden asked.

Ontari froze. She didn’t like to talk about them, but decided to tell Aden anyway hoping it would provide him some distraction. “I don’t know my family. I’m pretty sure they will killed by the Ice Nation when they took me as a baby. My earliest memories are serving Nia.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, but now you have a family. You have the other nightbloods and Anya. Well, when she isn’t mean to you.” He joked. “And you have me.” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Anya isn’t that bad. She took me off of stable duty, and put me on guard duty for your sister.” Ontari blushed a little.

“I know you like Scarlett, and I’m okay with it. She seems to like you back.” Aden told her. “I also know Anya but you on guard duty for that reason.”

Ontari sighed. “Don’t tell her though.Wait, how do you know she likes me back?”

He raised an eyebrow. “She’s my sister. We talk and she asked if you were single.”

As if she knew they were talking about her, Scarlett walked over to the two sitting on the floor. “ _ Are you two ready to go. I brought enough food for all three of us _ .” Scarlett stood above them carrying a basket and blanket.

Ontari stood up and took the basket from Scarlett. “ _ I’ll carry this for you. It looks heavy _ .”

“ _ Thank you, Ontari. I appreciate the help, but I could’ve held it.” _

Aden snickered, but neither of the girls noticed. He trailed behind the two older girls as they walked, and let them talk to each other. After they reached the lake, they set up the blanket and started to eat. After lying around and talking to his sister and Ontari, Aden decided to go swimming to give the two girls some time alone.

“ _ I’m happy that Aden found a good friend. _ ” Scarlett said to Ontari. “ _ You didn’t tell me you were close when we first meet _ .”

“ _ That’s because our relationship didn’t start off well. I actually punched him the first time we met. I had some anger problems at the time _ .” Ontari felt ashamed to admit that.

Scarlett put a hand on her knee. “ _ Well, we all change. It seems that he has forgiven you for your past mistakes. _ ”

Ontari’s heart started to race and her stomach flipped. Scarlett was touching her knee, and her thoughts were all over the place. She just nodded at Scarlett unable to form a sentence.

“ _ Are you okay? You’re really pale? _ ” Scarlett was concerned because the other girl looked sick all of a sudden. “ _ Was it the food? I’m sorry if was bad I’m still learning. I’m better at making pastries. _ ”

Ontari grabbed Scarlett’s chin and pulled her into a kiss just like she’s seen Anya do with Raven. The kiss look Scarlett by surprised, but after a second of hesitation she found herself kissing the young warrior back. The two girls were into on the moment, and did not hear the footsteps coming up behind them.

“ _ Oh! sorry! _ ” Aden said causing the two girls pulled apart from the kiss. “ _ Should I go back into the water? _ ”

Ontari stood up and offered her hand to help Scarlett up. “ _ We should get going. Lexa and Clarke are hosting a dinner tonight and we shouldn’t be late _ .”

The three headed back to Tondc. Ontari walked ahead allowing the brother and sister to talk in private.“ _So are two dating now? I mean, I’m happy for you two, but you do know she almost broke my nose once_?” Aden asked Scarlett.

Scarlett laughed. “ _ She told me she punched you, but that was in the past. I don’t know what we are yet, I guess we will have to see what the future holds _ .”

“ _ As long as you are happy Scar. And I hope we will also have a future together. _ ” 

***

A few hours later, everyone was seated outside under the stars eating dinner. Lexa and Clarke were holding the dinner in honor of their last night in Tondc. It was also indirectly a goodbye dinner for Aden. 

After finishing their meal, Clarke and Lexa pulled Aden to side. The two had decided to get him a gift as a way to show how proud they were of him. 

“Clarke, Lexa, is something wrong?” Aden asked in a concerned tone as they separated from the group.

“No, Aden. We just want to tell you how proud we are of you and your accomplishments.” Clarke told the young boy. “We decided to get you a little gift as a way to commemorate this big moment in your life.”

Lexa handed a small package wrapped in brown paper. Aden took what Lexa was holding out, and slowly unwrapped the paper. Under the brown paper was a velvety red cloth. He looked up at them and then continued to open the gift. In his hands sat a dagger personally made for him. The metal was engraved with sacred grounder symbols, and the wood was carved into an elegant swirl-like pattern. 

Lexa spoke up. “Oliver made it for you. He was honored to make you a gift that you hopefully will carry with you the rest of your life.”

Aden smiled wide. “Thank you for this Lexa and Clarke. I really appreciate this.” He pulled them both into a group hug. All three of them hugged for a few moments knowing this would be one of the last moments the three would be together for a couple months.

“How did you get the blade into Tondc?” Aden inquired after the hug.

“I have my ways.” Lexa gave a sly smile, and the three returned to the celebration.

Back at the dinner table, Anya was staring down Ontari. 

“What?” Ontari asked. “You’ve been looking at me like that all night.”

“Did you do it? Did you admit your feelings for her? We have less than one day here because we're leaving tomorrow afternoon.” Anya gave Ontari a small smile. “And you know I love winning challenges.”

“Maybe…” Ontari answered. “It’s none of your business.”

Anya chuckled. “So I take that as a good sign. See, I am a good mentor. I help you become a great warrior and I help you with the ladies. Let’s get a drink to celebrate this event.”

***

Their week in Tondc had come to an end.  Aden and Lexa entered Indra’s meeting tent to discuss Aden’s training as a second. Lexa could tell that the young nightblood was tense and nervous by how rigid he walked.

“She isn’t that scary.” Lexa whispered to him while they waited for the Chief of Tondc to enter the tent. “Indra is a kind and generous person once you get to know her.”

“I know, Heda. It is just that…” He paused trying to find the right words. “I’m nervous about messing up and failing you, but that doesn’t overshadow the fact that I’m also excited.” He gave Lexa a small smile.

Indra entered the tent and walked to Lexa and Aden. She started at them for a moment before she spoke. “ _Heda, Aden, welcome._ _I am happy that you two are here to start Aden’s training as my second.”_

_ “I am too, Indra. I’m excited not only to train under you, but to see how you lead your village.” _ Aden put on a serious face.

Indra laughed. “ _ Heda, did you tell him to say that? _ ”

“ _ No, he is a very intelligent boy who wants to be a revolutionary leader one day _ .” Lexa placed her hand on Aden’s shoulder. “ _ He will be the best second you will ever have _ .”

“ _ Why are you trying to sell him to me? I already agreed to take him on _ .” Indra joked. “Honestly, after Octavia I could use someone who isn’t so wild.”

Lexa’s green eyes widen. “Well then, I am happy that Aden is taking on this big role. I believe that he can use your guidance to become a strong warrior and leader.” She turned to Aden. “Young one, I am now leaving you in Indra’s care. You are no longer just a nightblood, you are second to one of the greatest leaders in the Coalition. Make me proud.”

“I will, Heda. May we meet again.” 

Lexa’s was taken aback by Aden using the Skaikru phrase and felt a lump form in her throat. “ _ I know we will. _ ” Lexa hugged Aden, and left the tent not looking back at the young boy she was leaving behind. 

Lexa went into her and Clarke’s tent thinking she was alone, but Clarke was in their bed doodling in her sketch pad.

“Lexa, are you okay?” Clarke asked as she got up to meet her girlfriend at the entrance of the tent. “You look like you just got told the saddest news in your life”

“Yes and No.” Lexa sighed. “I’m happy to see Aden becoming Indra’s second, but he was the first nightblood that came into my care after I became the Commander. It saddens me that I won’t be seeing him everyday anymore”

Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back, and guided her to their bed to sit. “Well, when Aden and Indra come to Polis you will see him. I mean can’t you write to him? You’re the Commander, you can do what you want.”

“But I don’t want to interfere with his training. Indra might think I’m undermining how she will guide Aden.” Lexa cleared her throat trying to get rid of the lump that formed while she was in the tent. “She did a good job with Octavia. I’m sure Aden will learn a lot from her.” She tried to reassure herself.

“You’re his mother figure, and-” 

Lexa raised her hand and stood up. “I am not his mother or any of the other nightbloods’ mother. I am their Commander and mentor. I help them guide them to greatness.”

Clarke laughed. “I didn’t say you were their mother, but you’re a constant person in their lives that helps and guides them through moments where they need it. That is what is meant by the phrase ‘mother figure’. I am a mother figure to them as well. They come to me when they are hurt or when they need someone to talk to that isn’t you.” Clarke explained.

“Clarke, do you want children?” Lexa asked her girlfriend.

Clarke blushed and stammered. “Of course.”

“Do want children with me?” Her green eyes met Clarke’s blue.

Clarke pulled Lexa into a kiss. “Yes, I do. Are you proposing?” She asked after the kiss.

“No, you will know when I propose.” Lexa winked.

Clarke laughed again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa said as she sat on the bed and pulled Clarke down with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100 no longer owns Ontari, we do.


	4. Turn And Face The Strange

It was early morning in Arkadia, and as usual Octavia was meeting Raven for breakfast before her friend headed to work. Lincoln had his first night shift of guard duty since Rae had been born so he was not joining them. Rae was sleeping quietly in her carrier as Octavia walked down to the cafeteria. She walked over to the table that Raven chose for them.

“Morning.” Raven whispered. “Is she still asleep?”

Octavia set the diaper bag down and handed the carrier with Rae in it to Raven. “Yeah. I’m going to get myself food. Watch her please.”

Raven gave a big smile to the little girl in the carrier. “Of course. I love watching my mini me.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I hope she’s nothing like you.” She muttered under her breath as she walked away. After a few minutes she came back and sat down with a tray.

“So,” Raven began. “How was your first night without Lincoln? Did she behave?”

Octavia laughed. “She’s always well behaved, but she did cry a couple times when she was hungry or needed to be changed. I slept for like four hours, which I’m super happy about that.”

“Four hours is a lot? I’m dead if I don’t get at least seven.” Raven looked down in the carrier. “I think she’s waking up.” Rae began to cry a little and Raven took her out of the carrier. “Are you hungry? Cause I can’t feed you. I think she wants you, if you know what I mean.” Raven tried to pass the baby to Octavia.

“I just fed her. She probably just wants attention.” Octavia told her without looking up from her breakfast.

Raven snuggled Rae trying to calm her. She noticed the baby took interest in the shiney metal bird necklace she was wearing. “You wanna to see this?” Raven held out the necklace for Rae to try and grab. Rae had just started to grab things within her reach earlier in the week. Although her hand-eye coordination was still developing she always managed to grab the object after a few attempts. The baby grabbed the metal bird by the pointed wing, and started to cry.

“Oh shit! I think she cut her hand.” Raven panicked taking the necklace from the baby. “I didn’t mean to hurt her, O!” Raven examined the baby's wound. “Octavia… you might want to come look at this.”

Octavia was already making her way to the other side of the table when she saw what Raven was looking at. “We need to get Lincoln and go to Abby to get it cleaned.”

***

Clarke was happy to be going back to Arkadia to visit her mom and friends, but mainly to see baby Raven. The letters Raven and Octavia had sent only increased her excitement.

Oliver was excited to finally meet Abby and Kane. He had heard so much about them from Clarke and Lexa, and was ready to put faces to the names.

“ _ We’re here. _ ” Lexa told her father. “ _ I’m happy you finally get to see Arkadia, father.”  _ She put a hand on his shoulder, and the group walked through the already open gates.

“ _ It’s beautiful, Lexa. _ ” Oliver said as he admired the fallen space station that was now the main building of the community. “ _ It is grander than I imagined _ .”

Jackson came running towards the group, gasping for air. “Clarke, Lexa, you came just in time. We need you in the med-bay immediately.”  
Clarke’s eyes widened with concern. “Is my mother okay? What’s wrong?”

“Abby is fine. It’s another person though.”

Lexa turned to Anya. “ _ Set up your tents, I’ll be back later. _ ” She then turned to her father. “ _ I’m sorry I have to leave, but we will give you a tour later. _ ” Lexa kissed his cheek, grabbed Clarke’s hand, and the two followed Jackson to the med-bay.

In the med-bay Octavia and Lincoln were sitting on one of the beds. Lincoln had Rae in his arms, and was talking to her softly. Raven was pacing the room, and Abby was sitting at her desk. Abby stood up the moment she saw Clarke and Lexa walk in.

“You girls arrived at the perfect time.” Abby greeted them. “Lexa, we have something to show you.” She led the Commander over to to the bed.

“Why would you be in the med-bay for our first meeting with Rae?” Clarke asked and followed them over to the bed. “Is there something wrong with her?”  
Lincoln held up the baby’s hand to Lexa, causing the Commander to gasp. “ _Did you know this was in your blood, Lincoln_?”

“ _ No, I didn’t, but maybe a person in my family I never met had it. _ ” Lincoln shrugged a bit trying not to disturb the sleeping baby.

“Had what?” Clarke spoke up.

Lexa gestured for her to come towards the baby. “She’s a nightblood, Clarke.”

“Uh...congrats. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” Clarke asked not able to gage the mood of this news.

“Well, considering there aren’t conclaves anymore I would consider it good. How do you two feel about it?” Lexa asked the new parents.

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other for a moment, and then looked at Rae. “She’s our child.” Octavia said. “We’ll love her no matter what. I mean, now my baby is more awesome. Can you imagine Commander Raven Blake? She’ll kick everyone’s ass.”

Lincoln laughed. “Maybe one day, hon, but let her be a baby for now.” He kissed Rae’s head, then Octavia’s cheek. “At least she’s still asleep.”

“After all this excitement can I hold her? I’ve been waiting for weeks.” Clarke held her arms out. Lincoln passed the sleeping baby to Clarke. “Lexa, she’s so tiny. Come look.” Clarke told her girlfriend.

“I think someone is getting baby fever.” Raven teased. She stopped pacing once Lexa examined Rae.

“I think we’re waiting a while to have children.” Lexa said as she looked at Rae and stroked the baby’s hair. “However, she is a very gorgeous baby. She takes after her parents.”

“I’m really sorry Lincoln and Octavia. I didn’t mean to hurt the precious baby.” Raven apologized again.

“It’s okay. She’s healthy and happy.” Octavia smiled at her friend. “Shit, I have to tell Bellamy and Artemis. Who know’s how they are going to react.” 

“Artemis is going to love this news, and I’m sure Bell will find it cool.” Lincoln said, calmly. “She’s his niece and she does have an aunt who is a nightblood.”

Clarke laughed. “You call Artemis her aunt? That’s really cute.”

“I’m called aunt as well.” Raven smiled. “We might as well call everyone her aunt.”

“Well, I’m happy you two are back in Arkadia.” Octavia said as she stood up. “Lincoln and I are going to tell Bellamy and Artemis. We should get together as soon as possible.” Octavia took Rae from Clarke’s arms, and left the room with Lincoln.

After the couple left Clarke turned to her mother. “Mom, Lexa’s dad wants to meet you. He’s in his tent.”

“I have my break in a couple of minutes. We’ll go then.” Abby smiled at her daughter  before returning to work.

***

Bellamy and Artemis’s room was finally starting to look like home. They were excited to be moving in together because this was a big step in their relationship. 

“Okay, some of the drawers are cleared out for your clothes.” Artemis said as Bellamy was hanging up a picture that Lincoln drew of himself and Octavia.

“That’s great.” Bellamy stepped back to look at the picture. “How does it look?”  
“It’s nice and all, but do I really want a picture of you and your sister above the bed?” Artemis stood next to Bellamy to see how the picture looked.

“Would you prefer it across from the bed?” Bellamy asked. “I think you see it less if it’s here.”

“I guess that is true, but don’t blame me if I’m not in the mood.” Artemis touched his arm and returned to organizing her clothes.

“Okay, okay. I’ll put it over the desk in the other corner of the room.” Bellamy took down the photo and went to hang it across the room to rehang it.

“But now there’s a hole above the bed!” Artemis exclaimed. Before Bellamy could respond there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Artemis called out.

“Hey.” Octavia said as she entered the room. Lincoln followed behind her holding Rae “I guess the hearing aids Raven and Jackson made for you are working.”

“Yeah, I can hear a lot of things I want to hear, and a lot of things I don’t want to hear. Why did you guys stop by?”

“You know… check in on the moving process. Tell you your niece is a nightblood.” Octavia said nonchalantly.

After hearing the news Bellamy dropped the hammer on the desk out of surprise, and Rae began to cry. “Oh no! I’m sorry.” Bellamy walked over to the baby. “But how do you know she’s a nightblood?”

Octavia and Lincoln explained what happened with Rae, and how she injured herself on Raven’s necklace. 

Artemis took Rae from Lincoln. “ _ Welcome to the club little one. You are destined for greatness _ .” She placed a kiss on the little girl’s head.

Lincoln laughed. “Can’t say everyday that you’re related to the possible future Commander.”

“Wait, so does that mean our kids could be nightbloods because you’re one?” Bellamy asked Artemis out of curiosity.

“Who says I’m having kids with you?” Artemis said with a smirk.

“You’re lucky you’re holding Rae.” Bellamy winked.

“Okay… I’m taking Rae, and we’re going to let you finish whatever you’re doing. I’m lucky I don’t hear you two anymore.” Octavia took Rae from Artemis. “We’ll see you guys at dinner.”

***

Lexa, Clarke, and Abby entered Oliver’s tent, which was set up by some of Lexa’s workers. He was sitting in a chair reading a book when they arrived. The moment he saw Abby a big smile crept on his face, and he got up slowly to greet the three women.

“ _ Clarke, you’re mother looks so much like you.” _ Oliver told her. He pulled Abby into a hug.

“It is nice to meet you too.” They released from the hug and the four of them sat down on a few of the chairs. 

“ _ I guess Clarke and I will translate. Abby can understand us a little bit, but not well. _ ” Lexa explained to her father.

Clarke translated what Lexa said. “This is going to be an interesting conversation.” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“Well, I am happy that we can finally meet, Oliver. I read a lot about you in Clarke’s letters, but meeting in person makes it better. We get to put a face to each other’s name.” Abby remarked. “Lexa looks very much like you. She has you eyes.”

Lexa translated for her father. “ _ I am happy as well, Abby. I wish to meet Kane. He is Clarke’s father? Isn’t he. _ ” He asked.

Abby’s eyes widen. “He’s my boyfriend. Clarke’s father died a few years ago.”

Oliver gasped. “ _ I’m sorry, I didn’t know. You see, how Clarke talks about him made me think he is her father. She looks up to him.” _

Abby smiled and looked at Clarke. The younger blonde began to speak. “I like Marcus. I mean, in some ways he is like my dad, and in some ways he isn’t. I’m happy to have a father figure.”

Abby hugged her daughter. “This is the first time I’ve ever heard you say this. I’m happy that you feel this way.” Abby released Clarke from the hug then turned to Oliver. “I hope you feel welcomed in Arkadia, and enjoy your stay. If you need anything do not hesitate to find either me or Kane for help.”

“We were going to actually introduce Oliver to Kane next. Is he in his office?” Clarke asked her mother.

“Yes, I think so. My break has ended and I have to go back to work. I will see you all at dinner.” Abby told them and left the tent.

A half-hour later Clarke, Lexa, and Oliver headed to Kane's office. Lexa had a feeling that the two men would get along well considering how well it went with Abby. They finally made it to the office and saw the door was already open. Clarke peeked into the room to see if Marcus was in there.

“Clarke, come in.” Kane told her when he saw her face. “Are Oliver and Lexa with you?”

“Yes, they are. Guys, we can go into the office.”

All three of them entered the office and Kane gestured for all of them to sit.

“ _ Oliver, it’s great to meet you. My Trigedasleng isn’t good so I might go in and out of it to speak in english. _ ” Kane told the man.

“ _ It’s fine. _ ” Oliver smiled. “ _ I’m happy to finally meet the people that have helped my Lexa and who love her. _ ”

Clarke blushed a little. “ _ Well, Lexa has helped so many. She’s special to many people. _ ”

“ _ But it wasn’t all me, father. I had many friends help me along the way. _ ” Lexa said humbly.

“ _ I know my darling, but you are still an inspiration to the young nightbloods. You bring change to our world _ .”

“ _ Anyway _ .” Lexa said trying to change the topic away from her accomplishments. “ _ Kane, would you like to join us for dinner tonight _ ?”

Kane smiled at Lexa. “ _ I would love too. I think it will be a nice way for people to meet the Commander’s father. _ ”

Oliver smiled. “ _ Yes, I would love to meet more people in Arkadia. _ ”

“ _ Good. I’m happy about that. _ ” Kane said. 


	5. The Future Is Bright

The evening arrived quickly in Arkadia. Oliver was excited to meet more residents of the Ark, and eat in the dining hall. Kane had the Arkadian cooks make a nice meal for the Commander and her father. He and Oliver had clicked right away, and were quickly becoming friends.

“ _ Lexa, it is a nice dining hall. Very simple. _ ” Oliver told his daughter and Clarke as they walked in. “ _ The architecture is very different from that of Polis and my village _ .”

“I’m happy your father has taken a liking to Arkadia.” Clarke said to Lexa as Oliver walked a little bit ahead of them.

“He’s just excited to be in this new chapter of my life.” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand in her’s. “He wants to know where you came from too.”

“I know.” Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

***

Raven sat at a table alone at the other end of the dining hall. Anya has been in Arkadia for a couple hours already and the couple had yet to see each other. Raven hoped that Anya would would be joining her for dinner, and had sent her a message with one of the Lexa’s guards. Raven saw Ontari walk into the dining hall, and perked up because if Ontari was there so was Anya. To her disappointment, Anya did not follow behind.

“Ontari!” Raven called to the other woman. “Can you come here for a second?”

Ontari walked over in Raven’s direction. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes, where’s Anya?” Raven demanded.

“Oh, she was held up with something and… yeah.” Ontari responded.

“Something is wrong and you’re not telling me. Is she cheating on me? Is she dead? Please tell me she’s not cheating. I can handle death, but not cheating. Ask Clarke.”

Anya walked up behind Raven, and put a hand on her shoulder. The mechanic jumped and turned around to face her girlfriend who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I hate you.” Raven stood up to kiss her girlfriend. 

“At least I’m not dead. And cheating? Really? You’d think I’d stoop so low.” Anya handed Raven the flowers. “Ontari you have off for the evening. You can leave us.”

Ontari nodded, and walked away.

“So.” Raven began. “Tell me about your cool adventures.” She smiled wide as the couple sat at the table. 

“We can talk about that later. I just want to be with you now. Work talk can wait.” Anya gazed into Raven’s eyes.

“Oohh, You’re so mushy and romantic today.” Raven giggled. “But I really wanted to tell you about the hearing aids I made for Artemis.”

“I’m sure I will see them later. But thank you for helping her.” Anya put her hand on top of Raven’s. “I really appreciate you helping my friend.”

“Hey, pal.” Artemis said as she joined the couple at the table. “Long time no see.”

“ _ You are picking up some odd phrases _ .” Anya shook her head. “Anyway, how have you been? I heard that Raven made something special for you.”

“Your girlfriend is the best.” Artemis pushed her hair behind her ears to show Anya one of the hearing aids. “You like them? Abby had some old ones in the med-bay, and Raven and Sinclair adjusted them for me.”

“They’re amazing. Now Lexa and I can’t talk about you behind your back.” Anya pretended to be upset.

Artemis stuck her tongue out Anya. “Haha. You’re so funny.” She rolled her eyes.

“Where’s Bellamy?” Raven asked. “Usually you two are attached at the hip.”

“Getting us food. Must be a long line.” Artemis turned her gaze to Anya who was smirking. “What?”

“Nothing. Happened to hear that you and boy toy are living together.”

“Yeah, and we’re happy. Is that a problem?”

“No, it isn’t. You two have been dating for almost a year.”

“And?” Artemis raised an eyebrow.

“I’m guessing you moved on from you know who.”

“You can say Hunter. It’s not a big deal. I will always love him, but I have Bellamy now and I love him as well.”

“Aww, I love you too.” Bellamy said as a plate in front of her. “Long line because they made a special meal today for Lexa and her father.”

“But Lexa is here every month.” Raven pointed out.

“I’m just the messenger, Reyes. I guess it's more for her father.”

Anya cleared her throat. “Bellamy, what are your intentions with Artemis?”

All three heads turned towards Anya. Bellamy’s eyes widen. “We’ve been dating for about a year. I guess things are serious between the two of us.” He looked over at Artemis who was just as confused as he was.

“Do you think you two are rushing things? I mean as you said before it’s only been about a year.”

“Anya, is this necessary?” Raven asked her girlfriend, giving her a stern face.

“It’s fine, Reyes. She just wants to make sure I won’t hurt Art. I’m the same with Octavia. And now she is married with a baby.”  

“Is it really my relationship that troubles  _ or is something else bothering you? _ ” Artemis asked her older friend with a concerned look on her face.

Anya sighed. “It’s a conversation for me and Raven to have. Alone.”

“I’m finished eating. Let’s go talk in my room.” That final line worried Raven. Anya had been so loving and affectionate just a couple minutes ago. Now she is acting like she wants to break up with her. 

They walked to Raven’s room in silence, and Anya sat on the bed as Raven closed the door behind her. “What’s wrong, Anya? Are you breaking up with me?” Raven was starting to get anxious.

“Why is that always your assumption? If I were to break up with you I would’ve done it by now. But there is something else I want to talk to you about.” Anya patted the spot on the bed next to her, and Raven went to sit down.

Anya spoke again. “Indra has been offered a place on Lexa’s council, which means she will be moving to Polis. Tondc is in need of a new Chief, and since I have the qualifications they selected me. That means I’m now only a couple of hours away from Arkadia, which means we get to see each other more.” She paused. “I was wondering if you would like to move with me to Tondc. The move won’t be happening for another couple of months because there is a transition period, but I had to tell you now. We only got the message that confirmed everything when we arrived today, and I wanted you to have time to make a decision”

“Wow, that is a lot to take in.” Raven sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “My whole life is here. My work is here, but you’re going to be there. I mean, I can spend half of my time in Arkadia and the other half in Tondc.”  

“Whatever you decide I will support your choice. There is a perk to this upcoming arrangement, I need to go to Tondc next week so I’m staying here until then.” 

Raven’s face lit up. “Good because my bed was getting cold without you in it with me.”

The look on Raven’s face made Anya’s heart flutter. She placed a kiss on Raven’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in.” It was the first time Anya had ever told anyone that before.

“Holy shit! Who knew the big scary general was capable of human emotion.” Raven’s smile only got bigger as she teased. She stroked Anya’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in.” Raven grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and dragged her down onto the bed.

***

“I hope they’re okay.” Artemis said a few minutes after Anya and Raven left the table, and had yet to return.

“I’m sure they are. You worry too much.” Bellamy wrapped an arm around Artemis, and she snuggled into him.

“It’s just that it’s Anya, and she never gives into her feelings. She’s kind of a black hole for feelings. She has them and then they’re gone.”

Bellamy laughed. “Well, I’m sure Raven has made her feel a thing or two. I mean you can see how Anya feels about me. I’m pretty sure she hates me.”

“Bell, hate is a strong word. How about loathe or highly dislikes.” She smiled up at him and lightly poked his chest.

“I guess she highly dislikes me. Better?” He smiled back.

“Yeah. Much better.”

Octavia and Lincoln, who was holding Rae’s carrier, walked over to the table.

“Did we miss Anya and Raven?” Lincoln asked as they sat with the their dinner. He hadn’t seen his friend in a couple of months, and wanted her to meet Rae. 

“Yeah. Her and Raven went to go talk about something. We didn’t want to get involved.” Artemis told him. “I’m sure we’ll see them later. I think I heard Ontari say they’ll be here for a week longer than everyone else. Now give me Rae.” Artemis held her arms out, and Lincoln passed the baby to her.

“Why don’t you just make your own baby? They’re free to make.” Octavia said sarcastically.

Artemis laughed. “Nah. At least with Rae I can return her when she gets cranky.”

Octavia looked at the baby. “She doesn’t get that cranky.”

“I think her mother get’s more cranky when she doesn’t sleep.” Lincoln  smirked at  Octavia.

Octavia gasped and playfully hit him. “And this is coming from Mr. ‘I need 8 hours of sleep.’”

***

The dinner with Oliver, Marcus, and Abby was more awkward than Lexa and Clarke imagined. It wasn't that the parents were not talking to each other, it was what they were talking about. The topic of conversation somehow led to Clarke and Lexa getting married and having children. Currently the debate was where the children should be raised. Clarke and Lexa both wanted to voice their opinions, but every time they tried to speak they were shut down.

“ _ The benefit of Arkadia is that the children will have access to the best medical care at all times. Plus, we have schooling up until the age of seventeen _ .” Kane persisted with his argument that the child should be raised in Arkadia. Abby nodded at what Kane said.

“ _ But Polis has such a rich culture that all children should experience. And Clarke’s a superb healer, the children will be fine if anything were to happen _ .” Oliver countered.

Lexa raised her to try to silence the group. Usually this worked in her meetings with her council and ambassadors. However, it did not work on her father. Oliver just put his hand on her’s and brought it to the table. “ _ You can’t do that to me. I’m you father _ .”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she turned to Clarke who just shrugged. Clarke’s facial expression read _I have no clue but make this stop_. Lexa leaned over to Clarke and whispered in her ear. Clarke stood up from her seat. “Boy, _am I tired_. _Travelling really takes it out of you._ ”

Lexa stood up, stretched her arms above her head, and pretended to yawn. “ _ I am too. Let’s go get some sleep. _ ”

Oliver pointed his finger at Lexa. “ _ I am an old man and we traveled the same distance. Sit back down and enjoy this time with your family. _ ”

Lexa huffed and sat back down just like she was a little girl who was disciplined by her father. She looked at Clarke and mouthed ‘sorry.’ Clarke rolled her eyes and reluctantly took her seat next to Lexa, and continued to listen to their parents debate about their future.


	6. Building the Future

“Wake up.” Raven whispered as she traced the pattern of Anya’s arm tattoo. 

“ _ A few more minutes _ .” Anya grumbled as she turned around to face away from Raven.

“But you need to get up now. Today is a big day. Emori and Murphy are back from a scavenging trip, which means new things for me to play with.” Raven jumped out of bed and got dressed. Anya still had not gotten up by the time she finished, which meant Raven was going to gather the supplies alone. “I’ll see you later, sleepy head.” She placed a kiss on Anya’s head and left the room.

Raven walked as fast as she could to the entrance of Arkadia to wait for the scavengers. She needed one more part to fix the oven in the kitchen, and has been waiting for it for months.

“Did you get breakfast?” Sinclair said as he walked over to her and noticed her empty hand. “I have a feeling you didn’t so I brought you a coffee.” 

“Thanks.” Raven took the cup from her mentor. “I’m just really excited. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning.”

“So your girlfriend is back? When are going to introduce me to her? I know you’ve been avoiding it.” Sinclair asked and took a sip of his coffee.

“I promise you’ll meet her sometime this week. And I haven’t been avoiding the introduction, it’s just she hasn’t been here in three months.” Raven huffed.

“I know, Reyes. I just want to meet Anya. She seems like a good match for you.” Sinclair smiled. “She brings out a calmer side of you.”

“Why do you have to be such a dad?” Raven asked.

“Cause if I don’t take care of you, who will?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Why are you always right?” She mumbled. She then saw the gates open and perked up. “They're here!”

“I had a feeling you would be here, Reyes.” Murphy said as he walked through the gates. “Can’t keep you away from the goods.” He winked.

“Watch yourself, John.” Emori scolded as she walked in behind him. “Raven, we found the piece you wanted, and some other things you might like.”

“Awesome. Bring it to my workshop. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

***

Murphy and Emori dropped off the things they collected in their respective places, and went to their room to drop off their personal belongings. Murphy walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. “God, I missed sleeping on a bed.”

Emori laid down next to him. “Me too.”

“So, you like it here?” Murphy asked her. 

Emori didn’t like living in Arkadia at first. She wasn’t used to all the rules and laws that the Arkadian government imposed. Living on her own made her use to doing whatever she wanted when she wanted. However, home was wherever John was.

“I guess…” She said snuggling into John. “I just like being wherever you are, you big loser. Also, I like the bed.” 

“Love you too, babe.” John kissed the top of her head.

“Wanna get some good cooked food?” Emori asked and sat up. “I’m sick of roasted rat on a stick.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Murphy sat up and grabbed her hand. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“The beauty comes from the fact I haven’t showered properly in two weeks.” Emori gave Murphy a sly smile then leaned forward to capture Murphy’s lips in her’s. “And you tell me every morning when we wake up and every night before we fall asleep.”

Murphy smiled. “Just got to make sure you know I only have eyes for you.”

The two got out of bed and walked out of the room. They walked down to the cafeteria and got themselves food. “Where you do you want to sit?” Emori asked.

“With my old friends. Come on, babe.”

The couple walked over to a table that sat Harper, Monroe, Miller, Bryan, Jasper, and Monty. “How’s going.” Murphy said as he sat down.

“Murphy, why are you sitting with us?” Monty asked bluntly. It wasn’t that Monty hated Murphy, it was just the fact that he never sat with them on previous occasions.

“Monty, old pal. How are you? Get any lately?” Murphy asked before taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

“I’m so sorry for his behavior.” Emori apologized. “He’s still working on his people skills.” She glared at her boyfriend.

“It’s fine.” Miller said. “How was your trip?”

“Find anything cool?” Jasper asked. “I’m excited to see what you’ve found.”

“We left most of what we found in the workshop.” Emori told him. “We got the piece Raven has been waiting months for.”

“Nice.” Monty said. “We’ll check it out later. And to answer your question Murphy, I have been getting some.” Monty raised his hand, and Jasper high fived it.

“And how’s my favorite ginger?” He asked Monroe.

Monroe sighed and Harper put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m okay.”

“Are you two dating? I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“We’ve been together for two years.” Harper answered. “How have you not noticed?”

“Good to know. You’re a cute couple.” He smiled.

“Uh, thanks. Are you and Emori dating?” Monroe asked.

“Yes. She is my one true love!” Murphy declared as he threw his arms in the air.

Emori rolled her eyes. “Again, I’m really sorry.”

“Hey Artemis! Long time no see.” Murphy called out as the young woman walked by their table with two cups of coffee in her hands..

Artemis heard a voice she dreaded. She couldn’t understand how Bellamy could be friends with someone like Murphy. He was a good guy, but sometimes he doesn’t think before he speaks or acts or anything really.

“Hey, guys. How was your trip, John?” She asked as sweetly as she could muster

“It was interesting to say the least. You see…”

“Not today, John.” Emori cut him off. “It was good. We found what we were looking for and more.” 

“ _ That’s good. Did you find the piece for Raven _ ?” Artemis asked. “ _ She would not stop talking about that oven project of her’s at dinner two nights ago _ .”

“ _ Yeah, we did.  I’m pretty sure she already began working on the oven already.” _ Emori replied.

“Why did you change languages? That’s not fair.” Murphy said. “I mean I understand a bit. I know all of the curse words and basic stuff. Thanks, babe.” He winked at Emori. “Hey! You, Bell, Emori, and I should all hang out one day. You know, all four of us have never hung out together even though we’ve all been living here for a year.”

Artemis nodded. “I’ll talk to Bell about it. See you around.” Artemis walked away from the table. She didn’t want to go on this double date, but she would do it for Bellamy and Emori.

***

Raven went into the Ark kitchen with her tool bag and other necessary supplies. She greeted the cafeteria workers then went to work on the oven that has been broken since the crash two years ago. Raven felt the anticipation growing in her as she pulled out the tools she needed.

“Okay, oven.” She said out loud. “Let’s get you working again. The people of Arkadia are depending on me for future baked goods, and I can’t fail them now.”

The woman opened up the electrical panel of the oven and began working. After a while her concentration blocked out the world around her, and she didn’t hear footsteps coming up behind her.

“Looks good so far, Reyes.” Sinclair said admiring her work.

Raven looked up at him. “Thanks. Sorry I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s okay. When do you think it should be done?”

“Hopefully in a couple of days. I still have a few more things to do before I put the new piece in.” Raven smiled wide at him. “I can’t believe we found a way to finally fix the oven.”

“Well, it was all you and a bit of me.” He teased.

Raven laughed. “Yeah, but if it wasn’t for you teaching me this wouldn’t have happened.”

The gave Raven a pat on her back. “I know. Now get back to work. I’ll see you later.” Sinclair walked away and Raven went back to work.

An hour later Anya walked in to see Raven bent over the oven.

“Looking good, Raven.” Anya smirked as she checked out her girlfriend. “I didn’t know I would get a free show when I came in here.”

“Who said it was free?” Raven smiled and turned around from her work to kiss Anya.

“You’re hands are filthy. Don’t put them near me.” Anya backed away.

“What do you mean they're dirty?” Raven laughed as she pretended to shove her hands in Anya’s face.

“If you get that grease on me you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Anya laughed. “Have you been thinking about what I asked you?”

“I have, and I don’t know yet. I love you, but my job is here. There aren’t too many mechanic jobs in Tondc believe it or not.” Raven turned back to her work, hoping Anya would drop the topic. Deep down Raven didn’t want to leave Arkadia, but she also didn’t want to upset her girlfriend.

“Well, I suggested that you can spend half our time here and half there like Clarke and Lexa do. If that's what you want.”

“Anya, I want you, but I also love being a mechanic. I still need a bit more time to think.” Raven gave a weak smile.

“You don’t have to chose between me and being a mechanic. If you want to stay here, I support you and love you. I will never leave you because of distance.” Anya was going to hug Raven, but then remembered she had dirt and grease on her body.

“Who would’ve thought you’d be so mushy?” Raven then smushed Anya’s face.

Anya removed Raven’s hands from her face. “I can’t believe you just did that. You’re getting the couch, and none of this for a week.” 

“No! I’m sorry, lovey. I forget my hands were dirty! Love me!” Raven then pulled Anya into a hug.

“I don’t think I can anymore.” Anya tried not to laugh. “Getting my face dirty really was the final straw.”

“Fine, then we’re done!” Raven made a pouty face as she pulled away from Anya. The two women started at each other and laughed.

“Seriously, I need to get back to work. This oven won't fix itself.” Raven kissed Anya’s cheek. “I’ll see you later. Now go because I’m pretty sure Lexa will be mad if you’re late to whatever you two do.”

“She’s late because of  Clarke all the time. And clean off your mouth. You got some of whatever you put on my face on your lips.” 

“Kiss it off than.” Raven made kissing noises at Anya.

“Ew. See you later.” Anya left the kitchen, and headed off to work.

***

Octavia and Lincoln were packing up to head to Polis with Clarke and Lexa. They were in need of some things for Rae that they couldn’t find in Arkadia, and decided to make a trip of it at the spur of the moment.

“I’ve never traveled with a baby. What do we need?” Octavia said as she laid stuff down on the bed. “I feel we’re bringing too much.”

“Everything we use here we bring with us, my love.” Lincoln smiled. “Rae needs a lot of stuff. Make sure to bring enough diapers just in case we can’t stop to wash them..”

Octavia sighed. “We can never have enough diapers.” 

“Yes, especially for a little one who poops so much.” Lincoln took Rae out of her bassinet. “Commander Smelly, leader of the 13 clans.” 

Octavia laughed. “Aww, it’s not her fault. She’s just a baby.” She walked over to Lincoln and Rae, and stroked the baby’s cheek.

Becoming a mother has changed Octavia a lot. She was scared she would not be able to love her child, but the moment Rae came into her world that changed. She no longer thought only about herself, but this little person who needs her. And Lincoln was everything Octavia expected him to be as a father. He was awake with her for every late night feeding and changing. Octavia was happy she didn’t have to do this alone like her mother did. 

“So anything else or did my list help?” Lincoln asked. “Make sure we remember to bring the white blanket when we leave in four days. She can’t sleep without it.” The particular blanket was one Abby had found in Mount Weather prior to the explosion and had kept her room until she gave it to them as a gift when Rae was born. She felt that they would get more use out of it then she would.

“Will do. I think we’re good for our first family vacation.” Octavia said before kissing Lincoln. It was moments like these that she was happy to finally have a home to call her own.


	7. Taken

After spending another four wonderful days in Arkadia, the group headed for Polis left just as the sun started to rise. They were unable to reach Tondc by the evening, and decided to set up camp in a random location. Rae slept most of the journey in her carrier, but the moment they stopped she started to get fussy. That night it took a long time for Lincoln and Octavia to get her to sleep, but when they did they both fell into a deep sleep themselves.

Early the next morning Lincoln woke up after sleeping through the night. Realizing this he rolled over and woke Octavia up. “ _ Did Rae really sleep through the whole night or did you just not wake me up _ ?” He asked once she was awake.

“No, I didn’t hear her. I just assumed you got her if she made a noise.” Octavia stretched her arms. “Let’s check on her to see if she is okay.”

The couple got up from their sleeping mat and walked over to the basket that they were using for Rae’s bassinet. “Lincoln, where is she?” Octavia panicked after she saw the empty basket. 

“Maybe Clarke and Lexa took her. I’ll go outside and see.” Lincoln said trying to keep Octavia and himself calm. He walked towards the entrance to the tent and opened the flap.

“Holy shit. All of the guards are dead.” Lincoln turned back to face Octavia with a look of bewilderment and shock on his face.

“What?” Octavia quickly walked over to Lincoln to go see for herself. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him, it was just such an outrageous thing to claim. “Where’s our baby?” She asked once she saw the situation with her own eyes.

Lincoln and Octavia ran over to Clarke and Lexa’s tent and walked right in. “ _ Get up! Rae is missing! _ ” Lincoln told the women.

Lexa woke up with a start and sat up to look at the other couple. The Commander was still half asleep and was having a difficult time trying to process what Lincoln just said. “ _ What do you mean Rae is missing? _ ”

“She’s missing! What else is there to say!” Octavia shouted.

“O, calm down. She’s probably with one of the warriors.” Clarke tried to comfort her friend as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Well, I’m highly doubtful of that because it looks like all the guards outside of the tents are dead.” Octavia wanted to cry but she knew that wouldn’t solve anything. “Put some clothes on and go look!”

Lexa quickly got out of bed and put on her jacket and pants. If what Octavia was saying was in fact true, this was not a good situation to be in. Lexa walked to the flap and opened it. All four of her night guards were dead. How could she not have heard it? . “She’s right. They’re all dead.” Lexa turned back to them after taking a couple seconds to gather her thoughts.

“Why would I be lying?!” Octavia shouted again. “My child is missing!”

“We should go back to Arkadia. We’re closer to there than Polis.” Clarke suggested. “What do you think, Lexa?”

“I’ll wake up the remaining guards and have them pack up the camp, and then make way to Arkadia. The four of us can get dressed now, and head there as soon as possible.”

Octavia and Lincoln left the tent leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“I’ll have one of the remaining guards wake up my father.” Lexa busied herself by getting ready and sighed. “This is my fault. I should have put more guards on duty. Four obviously wasn’t enough.” 

“Hey.” Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder as a way to comfort her. “We didn’t know this would happen. We’ll find her.”

“I hope so.” Lexa swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

***

The journey back to Arkadia was done in silence and felt like forever. The moment the Arkadian guards saw them return they knew something was wrong and got Kane. After greeting them he lead them to his office.

“What happened? Where’s Rae?” Kane asked in a concern voice.

“Obviously not here.” Octavia lashed out. “I want to go to our room, get more supplies, and go get her back.”  
“O, we will find her.” Lincoln told his wife. “But first we have to figure out who took her.”

“How about you two go to your room to cool down, and we’ll meet again in an hour to discuss.” Clarke suggested.

“An hour! You want us to wait an hour? She could be dead already!” Octavia screamed.

Lexa raised her hand. “I have a feeling I know who took her. I just need to confirm with someone before we make a plan. Please, go and relax for an hour. Think about what you need for the trip.”

Lincoln nodded and led Octavia out of the office.  
“Who are you speaking to?” Kane asked.

“Ontari. I need to go tell Anya what has happened, and have her bring Ontari to us.” Lexa left the room.

***

Octavia and Lincoln heard a knock on their bedroom door. Lincoln got up from where he was sitting on the bed and opened the door. On the other side was Bellamy who looked more panicked than Lincoln had ever seen him.

“What happened?” Bellamy asked as Lincoln let him into the room. “Are you guys okay?”

“Don’t panic, but someone took Rae while we were all asleep. They managed to kill all the guards posted outside of the tents.” Lincoln informed Bellamy.

“How can I not panic?” Bellamy looked around the room, and saw no trace of the baby. “Why would someone take her? She’s just a baby.” 

“Cause she’s a nightblood.” Octavia said in a somber tone and stood up from the bed. “You should tell Artemis, she needs to know. I want you to come with us, and ask Artemis if she does as well.” She looked up at her older brother. “We need our family with us.” 

“Anything for you, O.” He walked over and hugged his sister. “I know you’re not a crier, but it's okay to cry.”

“I’m not crying over something I didn’t lose. We’ll find her, and I’ll kill whoever took her.” 

After comforting his sister and brother-in-law, Bellamy headed to the classroom Artemis was holding her language class in. Since it was a weekday she was with the younger children, and Bellamy felt bad interrupting. The night before Artemis was telling him how excited she was because she was starting the food lesson with them.

“Alright everyone repeat after me.  _ Apple _ .” Artemis told the children and smiled.

“ _ Hello, class _ .” Bellamy said as he entered the room. “Art, I need to talk to you outside. It’s urgent.”

“Okay kids, practice what we’ve done so far today.” Artemis and Bellamy walked into the hallway. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He sighed, dreading to tell Artemis the news. “Rae was taken last night from their camp.”

Artemis stared at him in silence. “What?” She could not believe what she just heard.

“Rae was taken, and Octavia and Lincoln are going to go look for her. They want us to go with them.” 

“I can’t go.” Artemis shook her head. “I won’t be able to hear people sneaking up behind me even with my hearing aids. Plus, I have my classes. I’ll watch to see if she’s returned to Arkadia.”

“Whatever you want, hon.” Bellamy kissed to top of her head. “I’m sure if you want to come we can find someone to cover the classes for you.”

“Let me braid your hair like a warrior before you go. You’ll look more intimidating.” Artemis forced a smile to try and lighten the mood.

“I don’t deserve that honor.”

“I believe you do, so I’m braiding your hair whether you like it or not. I’m going back to class. Get me before you leave.” She pulled him into a hug, and then walked back into the classroom. 

***

An hour later, everyone gathered in Kane’s office to discuss the plan of action before getting ready to leave. Gathered around the table was Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Anya, Ontari, Kane, and Raven.

“Thank you for all being here.” Lexa addressed everyone in the room. “As you all know Rae was taken last night from our camp. After talking to Ontari we have determined that it is probably a group of Nia’s followers who still want to carry out her mission. They want another nightblood since they lost Ontari

“Anya and I have decided that two groups will be taken into the Ice Nation territory. Anya and I will lead one search party, and our goal is to head towards the capital. I will contact Roan to meet us there. Indra will lead another group of her warriors from Tondc, and check the perimeters of Azgeda to make sure they are not hiding out with Rae. Whoever would like to accompany us are welcomed. My father will be remaining behind in Arkadia since he cannot make the journey. Any questions or suggestions?”

Raven raised her hand. “I would really like to help, but the trip involves too much walking for me. I’ll set you guys up with radios so you can communicate with Arkadia and each other.”

“That’s really nice of you, Raven. Thank you.” Lexa smiled. “Anyone else have any suggestions?”

“I think we should take the car.” Octavia said. “We’ll be able to get there in half the time.”

“What do you think Raven?” Lexa asked the mechanic.

“I’m not sure we can spare the gas for such a long trip.” Raven told her.

“But we’ll get to Rae faster.” Octavia insisted.

Raven realized that this was going to form into a full blown fight. “Also, if you’re going into Ice Nation territory we don’t know how the car will do in heavy snow.” Raven then addressed Ontari. “Is there snow up there at this time?”

“Probably not, but it will probably be cold.” Ontari responded.

“I say we take the goddamn car.” Octavia slammed her fist against the table startling everyone in the room.

“O, how about we go outside and cool off for a couple of minutes and then come back in and continue the discussion.” Lincoln rubbed his wife’s back.

“I’m going to get ready. End of discussion.” Octavia said and left the room quickly.  Lincoln followed after her because he knew something was bothering his wife. The moment Octavia entered her room she let out a sob. Lincoln closed the door behind them, and pulled Octavia into a hug. 

“It’s alright, O. We’ll find her.” Lincoln was trying to be convincing, but he was crying as well. He stroked Octavia’s hair, and placed a kiss on her head. “Let me do your hair, and then we can pack and head out.”

***

“Sit.” Artemis said as she gestured to the floor. She sat on the bed and smiled at Bellamy. He sat on the floor in front of her. “I’m sorry the first time I braid your hair it’s because something bad happens.”

“It’s fine. I’m just happy that I get to spend some time with you before I leave. I really want you to come, and so does Octavia and Lincoln. I’m sure you’ll want to see Rae as soon as we find her.”

Artemis sighed. “I know, but I feel like I would hold you guys back.”

“Don’t ever think that, Art.” Bellamy turned around to face her. “You wouldn’t be holding us back at all. You would be amazing and extremely helpful. You’re a trained nightblood warrior for pete’s sake.”

“Turn back around, I’m not finished.” He did what she said and Artemis continued speaking. “I don’t know. I still need to think about it. When do you leave?”

“In the evening, they want to be covered by the night when we first move out, just in case there are scouts in the woods. Please think about it.”

“I will. And I finished.” Artemis got up, handed Bellamy a mirror, and then sat next to him on the floor. “Do you like it?”

He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled. “I love it. I wish I had you do this earlier. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She snuggled into him and he kissed her cheek.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Artemis smiled at him and Bellamy smiled back.

***

“Who are we waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road.” Octavia was pacing in front of the gate. Her hair was braided and she was in full warrior makeup. She wasn’t the only one in the makeup. Anya and Lexa were wearing theirs, and even Clarke had put some on.

“You guys look like you’re going to kick some butt.” Raven said as she walked over with the two handheld radios. “One is for your group, and the other is for Indra when you meet with her in Tondc. They’re solar powered so hopefully they won’t die too fast.”

“Thanks, babe.” Anya took the radios from Raven. “I’ll make sure to call you at night.” She winked before walking away.

“Ew.” Clarke said disgusted. “We need those radios for work not pleasure.”

“Seriously, Anya. Come and give me a kiss before you leave.” Raven pouted.

“Fine. You know I can’t resist you.” Anya walked back to kiss her girlfriend.

“ _ You two are too much. And you said Clarke and I were lovebirds. _ ” Lexa laughed. “I remember the honeymoon phase of our relationship.”

Octavia walked over to the small group. “I’m happy you guys found time to chit-chat, but we need to go.”

Bellamy walked over to the fence to join the group with newly braided hair. “Sorry I’m late. I had to finish packing.”

“Blake, I never noticed how much you and O looked alike until I saw you like this.” Raven pointed out.

“We’re siblings. I would hope we look related.” Bellamy then turned to Octavia. “I’m ready. Let’s go if you’re ready.” 

“Wait for me!” They heard a voice shout. “Thank god you didn’t leave.” Artemis ran out of the Ark with her war paint on. She hadn’t worn her paint since her accident. The makeup was a simple black band across her eyes. “I want to help get Rae back.”

“Good, let’s go then. I’m happy you came.” Octavia said to her friend with a small smile.

“Wow, Art you look amazing.” Bellamy complemented her.

She giggled. “Thanks. You do too.” Artemis then grabbed Bellamy’s hand.

“ _ Okay, lovebirds. Let’s get moving _ .” Anya said as she walked up them.

“Hypocrite.” Lexa muttered under her breath.


	8. The Start Of a Long Journey

After debriefing with Indra in Tondc and teaching her and Aden how to use the other radio, the group was off on their mission. This also allowed Lexa and Clarke to see Aden even though they only left him a week ago.

Lincoln walked in the back of the group with Anya and Lexa. “ _ I sent a messenger to Luna _ .” Lincoln informed his friends.

“ _ That’s good. I have warriors from the other clans meeting up with us along the way _ .” Lexa told them. “ _ How are you feeling Lincoln? What are you thinking? _ ”

Lincoln sighed. “ _I just wished Octavia and I were more careful with Rae. We thought she was safe and she wasn’t. I just hope my daughter is okay._ _Are you okay?_ ”

“ _ This isn't about me. This is about your family, and reuniting it _ .”

Clarke made her way to the back of the group. “I just received a call from Aden. They left a couple of minutes ago. It appears he likes the radio”

“Of course he would like it. Thank you for informing us. How’s Octavia?” Lexa asked in concern.

“I’m not sure. She’s refusing to talk to anyone who isn’t Bellamy or Artemis. Is she talking to you, Lincoln?”

“She is. She just wanted to walk in the front. So I volunteered to take the back.”

“That’s fine. I think she looks a little better than she did earlier.” Clarke pointed out.

Lincoln smiled. “I’m happy that she does. And that’s because she has all of you. I don’t know how any of this would be possible if we didn’t have all of your help and support.”

“Well, we are your friends.” Anya tried to wrapped her arm around Lincoln’s shoulder. “ _ You’re too tall, my friend. _ ”

Lincoln laughed for the first time since Rae’s kidnapping. The support of his friends was going to help him get through the pain of missing his daughter.

At the front of the group, Octavia walked with her brother and Artemis. 

“I have an idea. What about we trade Rae for Ontari. If they want a nightblood so badly we can return the original one they had” Artemis suggested.

“ _ I can hear you _ .” Ontari said from the row behind them. “Bitch.” 

Artemis laughed. “ _ It was a joke. I didn’t mean to offend you, young one. _ ”

“ _ I’m only two years younger than you so that makes no sense. We need to head west in a couple of miles _ .” 

“Okay.” Artemis said and shook her head. “That girl has no funny bone.”

“Well, I guess it's the first mission where she is a leader and she wants to do well.” Bellamy remarked. 

“We all know how your first mission with Pike went.” Octavia muttered.

“Was that a dig, O?” Bellamy asked his sister. “I know you’re upset, but there is no need to lash out at me.”

“How do you know it wasn’t to Artemis?” Octavia made a snarky comment.

“First off, I’ve never worked with Pike and I hate him. Second off, I’ve never been on a proper mission.” Artemis replied.

Octavia huffed and walked ahead. She didn’t mean to lash out at her brother. She just didn’t know how to deal with her emotions. In her mind sharing how she felt and crying would make her look weak. Octavia lived by the motto a warrior doesn’t mourn until after the war, and there was nothing to mourn about because they were going to find Rae.

The group decided to stop around midday because they were all starting to slow down. Ontari had given them a specific location to stop by the border of the Ice Nation territory. This specific location made it easier for Luna and some of Boat People warriors to join them.

“O, you need to get some sleep.” Clarke sat down next to her friend on a log. “You won’t be able to function properly if you’re tired.”

“You’re not my mom, Clarke.” Octavia gave Clarke a stern look.

“But I am your concerned friend and medical personnel. Go to sleep. Lincoln is waiting for you.” Clarke instructed.

Octavia sighed and got up. “Who is taking watch for the first few hours?”

“Lexa and I are. Go to sleep, Lincoln is already in your tent.”

Octavia got up and walked away. “Good night.” Clarke shouted towards her.

“Night.” Octavia replied in a murmur. She walked to her tent and went inside. Lincoln was already lying down on the mat. “Are you asleep?” She asked as she stood over him.

“ _ No. Waiting for you, my love. _ ” Lincoln turned around and faced her. He motioned for her to lie down next to him.

She laid down next to him and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. “I wish we were more careful.”

“How would we know someone would come after Rae? How did they learn that she was a nightblood?”

“I don’t know. There must be someone in Arkadia who is working with the Ice Nation.”

Lincoln sighed. “We’re not even a hundred percent sure it is the Ice Nation. We’re just taking a lucky guess because they probably did this to Ontari’s family.”

“It’s a good place to start.” She turned towards him. There was a few seconds of silence between the two. “I feel that we haven’t been communicating effectively about our feelings.”

Lincoln’s eyes filled with tears. Octavia said exactly what he was feeling. He pulled his wife into a hug. “I’m really upset about all of this. I feel a part of my heart was ripped out, and everything hurts.”

“Me too.” Octavia answered as her voice cracked, and she started to sob.

They laid in each other’s arm letting all the sadness that has built up out, then drifted off to sleep.

***

Clarke sat on the log, waiting for Lexa who was putting some things away and giving instructions to her army. Lexa walked to the main campfire area and sat next to Clarke.

“Did she finally go to bed?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, but in true Octavia style she was reluctant.” Clarke told her. “She wanted to stay up, and guard the camp.”

“Lincoln was the same way, but he finally listen to Anya and me. I just hope Rae is okay.”

“She is. Are you okay?” Clarke realized she hasn’t really asked Lexa how she has been handling the situation. When they first learned of the news Lexa initially blamed it on herself.

“I-I- feel that it is my fault in a way. I know it isn’t, but I wish someone saw who ever took her. Those were my guards outside of the tents.The life of a potential future Commander is at risk. There aren’t many of us alive, and with Rae we get the beginning of a new generation.”

Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug. “You did what you could. And we’re doing all we can now. Rae will be found no matter what it takes.”

***

Rae woke up and looked around the room trying to find her parents. She didn’t recognize any of the voices, and it was starting to upset her. To make things worse she was starting to get hungry, and she wanted her mommy. Rae started to cry in order to get someone to help her.

“The baby is crying again. Please shut her up!” The voice sounded like it belonged to an older man. It was too loud for her ears and made her cry harder.

“ _ I checked on her last time _ .” A woman’s voice said. “ _ It’s your turn _ .”

Another women with wavy, dirty blonde hair stood over the bassinet Rae was lying in. “ _ She is just hungry. Someone bring me a bottle _ .” Rae found herself being lifted out of the bassinet. “ _ It’s okay, young one. We will keep you safe _ .”

“You’re doing a good job with her, Echo.” The man who had skin darker than her dad’s walked over and wrapped his arm around the woman’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Charles.” Echo replied, leaning into him.


	9. The New Beginning of an Old Friendship

Lincoln only slept for three hours during their break. He left the tent quietly since Octavia was still asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her up. He figured she probably won’t sleep much more after that day. He made his way to the camp fire, and saw a familiar woman and man sitting and talking to Lexa and Clarke.

“Morning.” Lexa smiled. “How did you sleep?”

“Good. Luna, Derrick, when did you arrive?” Lincoln smiled at his old friends.

“ _ A couple of minutes ago. We didn’t want to wake you or your wife. _ ” Luna took his hands in hers. “ _ I’m sorry about what happened to your daughter. This is not how we wanted to meet her _ .  _ When we got your message we came as fast as we could. We made a vow never to fight, but if that is what is needed to find my friend’s child I will break my vow. _ ”

“ _ I wish we could have caught up under better circumstance. _ .” Lincoln frowned. “ _ Thank you for the kind gift you sent. The outfit is one of Octavia’s favorite on her _ .”

“Hey guys! We’re back with firewood.” Artemis shouted and walked over to the camp fire. Bellamy walked up behind her. “Hi Derrick. Hello Luna. ” Artemis addressed the two newcomers. 

Luna and Artemis had a complicated history together. They were brought to Polis around the same and became instant friends as they went through their classes and training. At the time of Lexa’s Conclave they were considered too young to participate. During the year after Lexa’s ascension Luna began to grow frustrated with the rules imposed on the nightbloods and ran away. 

Five years had passed since Luna left Artemis’s life. During that time Luna established her own little clan that Lexa accepted into the Coalition. Although things in Luna’s life got better, Artemis’s life got worse. Luna was her only loyal friend and companion out of the nightbloods, and when she lost hearing and Hunter died she was not there. Artemis was not able to forgive Luna for leaving her.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy, Lincoln’s brother-in-law.” He stuck out his hand so they could shake it. The two of them reluctantly shook his hand because they weren't use to the Skaikru custom.

“Aren’t you the one who killed 300 Trikru warriors?” Luna asked Bellamy.

“ _ The past is in the past _ .” Artemis said before Bellamy could say anything. “ _ Why do you have to bring it up? We are here for Octavia and Lincoln _ .”

“Art, how about we go to our tent for a while. We should get some rest before we head out later.” Bellamy suggested to his clearly upset girlfriend.

“Fine. Nice to see the two of you again.” Artemis turned away and walked to their tent with Bellamy following behind her.

“Artemis.” Bellamy rested his hands on her shoulders one they entered their tent. “I understand you are upset about Rae, but don't’ take it out on two innocent people.”

“Innocent? I know I shouldn’t make this about me, but Luna was my friend and she left me. I needed a close friend when I lost my hearing. When I lost Hunter! She just left and didn’t care. I was lucky to have Lexa find me when I was so troubled. She was the perfect Commander and friend, and helped me through my time of pain.”

“I know, but as you said the past is in the past. It also applies in this case. Did you ever talk to Luna about how you felt?” Bellamy asked.

“No… I never thought to. She never told me where she was planning to go, but I guess now is good time as ever, especially since we are together for a while.” 

“Clear the air. Move forward for Rae’s sake.” Bellamy smiled.

Artemis looked down and nodded in agreement. “Okay, I’ll go speak to her.” Artemis walked out of the tent and back to the camp fire.

“I’d thought you’d be asleep by now.” A still tired Octavia said as Artemis walked over.

“I’m going to bed in a few minutes. I just wanted to talk to Luna in private first.”

Derrick made a confused face at Luna, and the woman shrugged and stood up. Artemis led her to the edge of the camp site.

“ _ Well, I know we haven’t seen each other in a long time, but I feel that we have some unfinished things to talk about. _ ”

“ _ What are these unfinished things exactly _ ?” Luna questioned.

“ _ Like how you left without saying goodbye. When I lost my hearing and boyfriend. I needed a friend and you clearly didn’t care. _ ” Artemis spat.

“ _I left four  years before that all happened! It was impossible to keep in touch with you because Titus would have been able to track me down.”_ Luna’s voice dropped into a whisper. “I didn’t even know what happened until Lincoln sent me a letter a couple months later. I wish I could have been there for you. I really do.” 

Artemis was surprised to hear this. She has no idea Lincoln did that for her. “I didn’t know Lincoln sent a letter to begin with. I feel like an asshole.” Artemis put a hand to her forehead. “ _ Luna, I’m sorry for not knowing. I wish he told me. He most likely tried but you know how stubborn I get. _ ” 

“It is okay, Artemis. He sent it to me a couple months after Hunter’s death. Your anger is understandable. You have been through a lot, but you overcame it all. I’m sorry for not letting you know where I was going, and for not contacting you once I heard about what happened.  _ I thought maybe you forgot about me _ .”

“ _ I could never forget my best friend. I still wish I got a goodbye, but it sure is nice to be together again. _ ” Artemis smiled.

Luna smiled back and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve missed you, Art.”

“I know Lun.” Artemis hugged her back. “Tell me about Derrick. He’s cute.”

Luna laughed. “Tell me about Bellamy. He seems really nice as well.”

“Well, actually I should go to bed.” Artemis realized. “ How about we catch up later while we are walking?”

“Of course _._ _Sleep well._ ” Luna smiled at Artemis.

_ “I’ll try. See you later _ .” Artemis smiled back and walked to her tent. Luna walked back to the camp fire.

“You guys were watching, Weren’t you?” Luna asked the group.

“No idea what you are talking about.” Clarke replied.

“Really smooth, Clarke.” Octavia said. “Of course we were watching. Your drama is a good distraction.”

Luna laughed. “I’m happy you find it entertaining. So you never told her about the letter?” Luna asked Lincoln,

“I kind of got a little distracted after that. I ended up in Tondc, met Octavia, became a reaper, and all that good stuff.”

Luna widened her eyes. “Oh, that's a good reason. We’re all together now, and it’s like old times. Except with a few other people. And we’re looking for your baby.”

Anya and Ontari joined the group at the camp fire. Anya was practically pulling her second by the hand because the girl still looked half asleep.

“That’s our cue to go to sleep.” Lexa stood up. “See all of you in a couple hours to head into Azgeda territory.”

Just as promise, a few hours later when everyone finished sleeping and eating they started their journey into the Ice Nation. As Artemis promised Luna, they walked together. The two women walked behind everyone else, and talked about the things they have missed in each other’s lives.

“ _ So how exactly did your accident happen? _ The letters Lincoln sent were never clear _. _ ” Luna told Artemis.

“I was with a  group of other older nightbloods, which was only three of us at that point, and we were outside of Polis practicing when we were ambushed by people who were against Lexa. I don’t remember much of the fight except getting hit in the head. I guess they hit a part of the brain that controlled hearing because when I woke up at the healers everything was muffled. It has been that way ever since.”

“ _ What happened to everyone else _ ?”

“ _ They died _ .” Artemis said in a low voice. 

“Who made you the devices that help you hear?” Luna asked pointing to Artemis’s ear trying to change the conversation to a lighter topic. 

“They’re called hearing aids. A few friends in Arkadia named Raven and Sinclair. Raven is Anya’s girlfriend.”

“Who would have thought Anya would actually be in a serious relationship with someone. When I left she was just promoted to General and still thought she was the toughest person in the world.” Luna laughed. “ _ Can I ask something serious? I hope I’m not intruding, but how did Hunter die? Lincoln left that part out _ .” 

Artemis looked to the ground and sighed. “ _ I knew I would have to tell you eventually. Hunter was visiting his parent’s village, and he was attacked by someone from Skaikru. _ ”

“ _ I’m sorry that happened to you. Were you upset you couldn’t participate in the next conclave that would have happened _ ?”

“ _ A little, but I’m okay now. I would have been older than all the other nightbloods at that point. I’m just happy that everything is in the past.” _

“ _ Looking back at everything, if we were allowed to participate in Lexa’s conclave we would have died. We were way too small. _ ” Luna sighed. “ _ I’m just sad they made my brother participate. If only he was a couple of months younger, he could have been exempt _ .”

“ _ I’m sorry about your brother. He was a good kid. _ ” Artemis wrapped her arm around Luna’s shoulder. “ _ At least Lexa ended conclaves, and future nightbloods will not be forced to participate in them anymore. _ ”

“ _I guess that is another reason I left. I was fed up with the rules._ ” After a few moments of silence Luna ask, “ Are we friends again?” She gave Artemis a pleading look.

“Of course! You didn’t need to ask that. We just needed to talk our our feelings and catch up on old and new things in our lives _. _ ” Artemis smiled at her old friend and the two walked together until their next stop.


	10. A Breakthrough

Rae was cold. Her mommy and daddy always kept the room nice and warm, and put the fuzzy white blanket on her. She missed her fuzzy white blanket and her parent. She just wanted to be held and loved again so she started to cry.

“ _ Is she really crying again _ ?  _ I have no idea what to do with her _ .” A black haired woman with braids on the side of her head stood over the bassinet.

“ _ Just pick her up, Ada. She won’t bite _ .” A man said from across the room. He walked over next to her. He had long blonde hair that was braided back.

Ada sighed at Rae then took the baby out of the bassinet. “ _ I know, Hercules. But we know nothing about babies. I mean Lyra is the younger than us, and she knows more about children. _ ”

“ _ Then wake her up. _ ” Hercules suggested. “ _ Echo and Pike left her in our care. _ ”

Ada looked at the young woman with red hair deep a sleep on the floor. 

“ _Fine. Take the stupid baby._ ” Ada handed the baby to Hercules and walked over to Lyra.

“Hey dumbass. _Get up! We need help with the little goblin._ ” She shook the sleeping woman.

“ _ Can’t you two morons do it yourself? What will happen when the two of you have kids? They’re going to die _ .” Lyra rolled over.

“ _ That’s why we’re planning on not having children. _ ” Ada informed. “ _ Now get up and shut her up. _ ”

“ _ Fine, I’ll get up _ .” Lyra slowly stood up from her cot. “ _ I can’t believe Echo put us on babysitting duty claiming Nia would want this _ .” She took the baby from Hercules’s arms and started to rock her.

“ _ Thanks Lyra. _ ” Hercules said. “ _ You’re really good with her. _ ”

“ _ Well, being the oldest of 10 will do that to you. I think we should give her a name _ .”

“Our scouts discovered her name is Raven.” Pike said as he stormed in the room with Echo trailing behind him.

The loudness of his voice sent Rae into hysterics.

“Calm the damn baby please. I have some information.” 

Lyra rocked Rae and made cooing noising to help soothe her. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying, but was still clearly upset.

“Our scouts have discovered that there are two groups out there looking for her. One group is lead by Indra, and the other is led by the Commander herself.”

“ _ Who is your scout? How do you even know they are telling the truth? _ ” Ada asked.

“Speak in English. You sound uneducated when you talk that language.”

Ada was taken aback. “Your scout. Who is it? Are they in one of the groups or watching from a distance?”

“We have two scouts physically in Arkadia. They are posing as grounders who want to bring technology to their villages. The other two scouts are trailing the two groups. No more questions.” Pike stormed about of the room before anything else could be asked.

***

The trip into Azgeda territory was long and treacherous. Lexa had sent out a messenger to let King Roan know of their arrival. In her original message she wanted to meet with him in the capital to discuss possible locations of his mother’s followers. Roan sent a message back saying he would meet them at their camp because it was less conspicuous than her coming to the capital.  

Once Lexa thought they were safe, she declared they stop and make camp. Octavia volunteered to take second watch, and went to sleep once her and Lincoln’s tent was set up. Lincoln was also put on second watch, but decided to eat before going to sleep. After eating Lincoln went to go join his wife in their tent. Octavia was curled up on their sleeping mat clutching the white blanket they used for Rae. 

Lincoln laid down behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to stroke the soft material of the blanket, and thought about how he missed his daughter.

“It still smells like her.” Octavia whispered.

“ _ Can I see it? _ ” Lincoln asked. Octavia turned over towards him and put the blanket between them.

“I can still see her _. _ I can imagine her lying between us laughing, but she isn’t here.” Octavia touched the blanket.

Lincoln pulled it to his face. “You’re right. Her scent is still here.” Lincoln put a hand on Octavia’s cheek. “We’ll find her, O. We’re in Azgeda and Roan is willing to help.”

Octavia nodded. “I know. I’m happy that he’s decided to be an ally. I mean, if Lexa trusts him so I do as well.”

“I do too, my love. Our daughter is out there. I’m pretty sure our little warrior is fighting whoever she is with.”

Octavia gave a small laugh. “She is Commander Smelly, the greatest warrior in the world.”

“ _ Commander Smelly of the 13 clans. _ ” Lincoln pulled Octavia into a kissed and the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Roan arrived to the camp early the next morning. Lexa met him at the main camp fire to have breakfast with him before their meeting.

“I see you didn’t kill Ontari.” Roan joked. Lexa thought it would be better to have the breakfast with the whole group so Roan could get to know everyone.

Ontari glared at Roan. “ _ Good to see you too. I hope the kingdom doesn’t go to shit under your rule. _ ”

“ _ That’s enough from your mouth _ .” Anya disciplined her second. “I’m sorry for my second, King Roan. As you can tell she is not a morning person, and holds a grudge against your mother.”

Roan gave a small smile. “ _ It’s alright.  _ I know my mother was a bad person. I’m sorry for that, Ontari. I should have been more outspoken about her abuse towards you.” He turned to Lincoln and Octavia. “ And I’m sorry Rae was possibly taken by her followers.”

“Thank you for your kind words. We’re happy you sided with Lexa unlike your mother.” Octavia said.

“If I wasn’t on Lexa’s good side she would kill me like she did to my mother.” Roan said as a joke, but no one except Lexa found it funny.

“That’s true. I would have pushed you off Polis tower.” Lexa laughed and gave Roan a shove.

“Lexa, I’m happy to see you’re having a good time with Roan, but we need to start working on a plan.” Clarke whispered to her girlfriend.

Lexa cleared her throat. “Right. On a serious note, we need to start targeting specific locations. Roan, will you join me and my temporary council in my meeting tent?”

“Right after I finish my breakfast.” Roan said with his mouth full.

On the other side of the camp fire Octavia sat quietly while Lincoln and Luna talked. The two friends were engaged in an intense debate about fishing traps, but Octavia wasn’t in the mood to socialize.

Derrick sat on the other side of Octavia, but he was also quiet. He was not the talkative type, and didn’t really speak to anyone but Luna. Out of nowhere he started to speak to Octavia. “ _ I know we don’t know each other well, but I know your daughter is a fighter. As long as you keep your spirit up, her spirit will also fight since your spirits are connected _ .”

Octavia raised an eyebrow and nodded.  “ _ Thanks for the words of comfort _ .” She appreciated the support, but Derrick was a little too spiritual for her taste.

He smiled and went back to eating. Roan stood from his seat, then looked down at Lexa and Clarke. “Are you ready for the meeting Heda and Clarke?”

Lexa and Clarke stood. “Yes, we are.” Lexa smiled and gestured to her tent. “Shall we go in?”

“Yes.” Roan simply said.

Lincoln, Octavia, Anya, Ontari, Bellamy, Artemis, and Luna joined the three of them in the tent. “Some council you made for this adventure.” Roan laughed and shook his head. “I’m surprised the nightblood is here.”

“Everywhere I go, she goes.” Anya said. “Where do you think we should go first? Indra and her group are still travelling the perimeter and have yet to find any clues.”

“I know my mother was trying to set up new villages a couple of miles northwest from here. It is a couple hour  journey. It's probably the most obvious place for them to go, but it is honestly the best place for you to look.”

“Why would they go there if it is so obvious?” Octavia questioned.

“The place is clean, and had plenty of water and firewood.” Roan answered. “I was overseeing the work there before I was banished.”

By the end of the meeting the group had a list of locations and names of Nia’s followers to look for. 


	11. Arkadian Happenings

“Reyes!” Sinclair called across the room. “You’re girlfriend is on the radio!” 

He turned back to the radio and started to speak to Anya. “It sucks that we still didn’t officially meet.” He said as he made eye contact with Raven who glared at him.

“I know! I’m pretty sure Raven is just avoiding the conversation.” Anya replied on the other end of the radio.

“Okay, Sinclair. You had your fun talking to my girlfriend, now hand over the radio and leave the room.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sinclair started to head out of the room. “Keep it PG. Children wander around these halls.”

Raven sighed. “Yes sir. And it was only one time.” She muttered. “So honey bunches, what’s up?”

“We just had a meeting with Roan. He gave us some locations to scout out. He also gave us a list of names of his mother’s followers who are still possibly alive. Anything new in Arkadia?”

“I finished the stove! And nothing on mini me.” Raven frowned. “I guess they aren’t going to return her to Arkadia.”

“Just keep an eye out. We think there is a spy amongst the people of Arkadia.”

“Wait! If there is a spy, what if they are listening on the radio?” Raven whispered.

“Than they should watch their backs because we’re coming for their ass.”

Even though Raven couldn't’ see her, she knew Anya was smirking on the other end. “You think you’re so tough, don’t you?”

“I am tough! You have a problem with it?” Anya laughed. Raven then heard shuffling on the other end and Clarke’s voice..

“Raven, I need to speak to my mother.” Clarke told the brunette.

“Fine, I’ll go get her. It’s not like I was just talking to my girlfriend or anything.” Raven huffed and got up. A couple minutes later, she reentered the room with Abby.

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Abby asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you, and Lexa wants to know how Oliver is.” Raven stood behind Abby pouting because Clarke made it seem like there was an emergency, but really she just wanted to hear her mom’s voice.

Abby laughed. “I miss you too, Clarke. Oliver is fine. He’s actually picking up on some English, and he wants to be put in classes here so he can begin to learn it.”

“That’s great. I’m sure Lexa will love to hear that. I wish I can get her to speak to Oliver, but she’s busy.”

“Being a leader is hard work.”

“How are you?” Clarke asked her mom. 

Raven grabbed the radio from Abby’s hand before the older woman could answer. “You know, Clarke, I was talking to my girlfriend. Would like it if I interrupted you and Lexa? Couldn’t you talk to your mother at a different time?”

“Uhh. Well, mom, I can speak to you tomorrow. Bring Oliver?” Clarke said.

“Of course honey. Talk to you then... Bye Raven.” Abby got up and left the room.

Raven picked up the radio microphone. “Anya? You there?” After a few moments of silence Raven threw it on the table. “Fuck you Griffin!” 

***

Murphy and Emori sat at one of the tables outside of the Ark shining some of the scraps they gathered. It had taken them awhile to get through every piece they found, but it would be worth it once they go to Polis to sell everything.

“I’ve been thinking, Emori.” John began.

“This better be good.” Emori said sarcastically.

“It is. I’ve been thinking of asking Abby for an apprenticeship. I want to become a doctor or a medic of some sort.”

“You’re joking? I mean you’ll most likely kill everyone, but I’ll support you.”

“I’m dead serious. It’s time I get my life together, especially if we want to start a family in the future.”

Emori glared at him. “How do you know that we will start a family? What if I want to a…uh… to start a farm?”

Murphy laughed. “Like you would willingly farm? Have you met yourself?”

“I have and I’m a great person.” Emori laughed as well. “But if you really want to do this then go for it. I mean, I’m not going to stop you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He took her hand in his. “I feel becoming a doctor will make it up to my parents even though they’re dead. My dad sacrificed his life for me, and that killed him and my mother. This could be my one chance to make a change.”

“If I possessed the ability to cry, I would be crying right now. But I’m proud of you for wanting to start a new and better chapter of your life.”

“Thanks.” Murphy squeezed her hand. “And I’ve seen you cry before. You’re very capable of doing it.”

“I was acting to get what we needed.” She smirked and squeezed his hand back.


	12. A Fight That Nobody Wanted

Octavia hadn’t meant to find herself in this situation. Okay, maybe she did since she was in the mood to pick a fight. Now she found herself holding a man against a tree with her knife to his throat.

“ _ Tell me where they are _ !” She screamed for what must of been the tenth time.

“ _ I… I… have no idea what you're talking about _ !” The man stuttered. “ _ I was just out here to pick berries for my family _ .”

“Bullshit!” She screamed pulling the man forward, and then slamming him hard into the tree causing the man to cry out.

Octavia’s friends and family stood behind her trying to talk her out of what she was doing. “O. let the man go he’s innocent.” Clarke begged.

“You’re thinking with your heart, not your head.” Lincoln said as he took a step towards his wife. “ _ Let him go. _ ”

Octavia looked at the man again and saw the pain in his eyes. She was going to kill this man and leave his family with the pain of his loss. All the man did was hide behind a tree when they walked passed him. How could she be so reckless?

Octavia threw her knife to the ground and stepped aside. “ _ Go. _ ” She instructed the man. “ _ Go! _ ” She screamed when the man was frozen in place due to shock and fear. After the second instruction the man ran off thanking everyone who talked Octavia down.

“What the hell was that move, Octavia?” Anya exclaimed. “You could have gotten us in trouble, and even worse, killed!”

Octavia looked at those around her and saw the judgement and anger on their faces. Her first instinct was to run away. Her second was to cry. She stood in silence not knowing what to say or do. 

“Indra would be disappointed in you.” Anya said under her breathe as she walked by. “Let’s go!” She commanded.

“Anya, what did you just say!” Octavia ran up to the taller woman, and grabbed her shoulder to spin her around.

Anya stared down at her. In the matter of seconds her face went from shock, due to the fact that Octavia had the nerve to confront her, back to anger over the stunt the young mother just pulled. “I said Indra would be disappointed in you because you obviously weren't thinking.”

“At least I don’t have a stick up my ass.” Octavia sassed back.

Lincoln stood frozen in his spot watching this fight between his wife and his best friend. On one hand, he was supposed to stand behind his wife no matter what she did. On the other hand, Anya was kind of right in the fact Octavia lacked judgement in this whole situation.

Bellamy walked behind Octavia and pulled her her back by the arm. “Octavia, this is getting us nowhere.” He looked his younger sister right in the eyes. “Leave Anya alone. I understand you’re stressed. We all are. Just go and walk away. Clear your head.”

“I can’t believe you’re defending her. She talks so much shit about you and Artemis!” Octavia cried out, trying to make Anya look bad so the attention would be off of her.

Bellamy shook his head. “O, I can handle it. I’m an adult. And I’m sure half the time she doesn’t mean it.”

Anya shrugged at Bellamy’s comment. Deep down she sometimes meant it, but really she did like Bellamy even after the stunt he pulled with Pike. “O, I’m sorry about my comment. Let’s move on and go find your daughter.” Anya apologized.

“You want me to accept your apolo-” Octavia let out a shriek as she found herself being picked up in a bridal carry by Lincoln. Her husband then carried her off away from the group, and set her back  down when they were far enough away so no one could hear them. “What was that about?”

Lincoln looked at Octavia and pulled her into a hug. He knew, and so did she, that this is what she needed. He immediately heard her sobs and felt her body shake against his. Lincoln kissed the top of her head. “ _ I know it’s hard, but don’t take it out the pain on strangers and our friends. _ ”

Octavia sniffled. “I know. This whole thing is clouding my judgement. My temper is going unchecked and I can’t hold back.”

“Just like when we first met, small and angry. I loved that about you from the beginning and I still love it now.”

Octavia laughed a bit and sniffled again, wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m happy that you find this so funny.”

Lincoln laughed too. “Well, I do get a free show from my wife. Who knew you would hurt a random stranger?”

“I hate you.” Octavia laughed. “Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better. Ai hod yu in”

“I love you too, and that’s my job as your husband. Let’s go back to the group.” Lincoln put his arm around Octavia's shoulder and the two walked back. When they arrived Octavia apologized for her behavior, and things went back to the way they were before.


	13. First Attempt

It had been a week since Rae had seen her parents. She missed them a lot, and wasn't liking the new people taking care of her. She was suddenly picked up by the Pike and was handed to Lyra.

“Get her out of here. They found us.”  

“Take her where?” Lyra asked flustered.

“Anywhere! Just go!” Pike demanded.

Lyra ran out of the building and headed deep into the forest.

While this was happening, the rescue group entered the other end of the building. They began exploring the building and stumbled upon a room with baby items.

“ _ Heda, there seems to be no sign of anyone in here _ .” One of Lexa’s warriors said as he exited the room.

“ _ I still want to go through the room to see if they left signs of where they might have gone _ .” Lexa told the warrior. The warrior nodded and stepped aside so she and the group can enter.

Lincoln kicked a bottle accidentally, and then leaned down to pick it up. “Well, at least they’ve been feeding her.”

“They don’t want to have a hungry baby.” Octavia sighed picking up a blanket. “I wish we found an actual baby, not just baby items.” She threw it back to the ground.

The group continued to search through the room when they heard loud footsteps enter. At the same moment everyone in the group withdrew their weapons. 

“I had a feeling you would be here.” The voice boomed in the room.

“Pike?” Bellamy asked.

“What the fuck, man? I thought you were dead!” Octavia was surprised to see the older man survived the winter.

“Bellamy, I see that you not only befriended, but also bedded a grounder woman.” Pike approached Artemis.

“How did you know that?” Bellamy questioned.

“I have eyes everywhere.”

Artemis made eye contact with Bellamy to make sure he would get her message. “Don’t listen to him, Bell. He is only distracting us from getting Rae. She is our goal, not your old baggage with this asshole!” 

While Artemis was turned and facing Bellamy, Pike grabbed Artemis and put a knife to her throat.

“Let her go!” Bellamy screamed.

“ _ Don’t worry, Bell. Watch this _ .” Artemis then grabbed the man’s arm and flipped him over her head.  She stood over him and put her foot to his throat and pointed her sword to his face. “You might want to be careful who you grab. That’s my signature move.”

“You’re never going to find the baby.” Pike choked out.

Artemis stepped down harder on his throat.

“ _ Artemis, let him go. Killing him won’t help us. _ ” Lexa demanded.

Artemis stepped off of his throat, and Pike sat up coughing. “I see you like the feisty ones, Bellamy. You even allowed  _ her  _ to dress you up like one of their warriors.” He stood up and looked at Octavia. “I would think twice about attacking me if you want to see your daughter alive, Ms. Blake.”

Octavia wanted to lunge at the man but she knew it wouldn’t accomplish anything. “What do you want with her? She’s only a baby!” She growled.

“Only a baby who can achieve the highest form a power in this messed up world.” He started to walk to the door and turned around. “Bellamy, think about who’s side you're really on.” He left the room.

Ontari looked around the room at all of the faces. “You really let him go! Artemis had him!”

“The time to take him down will come. We needed to do this to protect Rae.” Anya told her second. “Let’s head back to camp, and discuss a new plan.” 

***

The group made it back to the camp and went straight to Lexa’s meeting tent. They stood around the table and stood there in silence for a few moments until Bellamy spoke up.

“I know what we have to do. I’m going to Pike.” 

“What do you mean you’re going to Pike?” Octavia asked. “To kill him or join him? You remember the last time you sided with him and he brainwashed you. How do you know that won’t happen again, Bell?” Bellamy saw the worry in his younger sister’s eyes. 

“If you’re siding with him we’re done. Unless you’re being a spy. Are you?”Artemis asked a look of concern on her face.

“That’s what I intend to do. I’ll say that we broke up because I didn’t like the way you treated him. I’ll then convince him I’m on his side again. This also allows for me to check on Rae.”

“Lexa, what do you think?” Clarke asked. “Is this even safe?”

“If Bellamy is willing to take the risk, I support it. We have to do this for Rae.” Lexa said.

“What if you die? What if he messes with your mind again? That means we don’t get Rae or you back. Please don’t let that happen. I don’t know if I could live if anyone else I love dies.” Artemis pleaded as tears formed in her eyes.

Bellamy stroked her cheek. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Then it’s decided.” Octavia declared. “Bellamy is going all secret agent. When he has enough information he will send us a message and we go get Rae.”

“I hope this works.” Anya said. “I don’t want you killing 300 Trikru warriors again.”

Artemis slapped Anya’s arm. “He won’t. He’ll be a brave warrior. Speaking of being a warrior, we have to undo the braids and they look so nice. We also should probably cut some of your hair.” She sighed, upset to ruin her braiding.

Bellamy sighed. “Anything to convince Pike that I’m his best friend again.” He frowned.

“Today was a long day. Let’s end this meeting and allow Bellamy to prepare for tomorrow.” Lexa said.

That night as the rest of the camp slept, Bellamy decided it was time to leave. The braids Artemis made him were gone and his hair was more like when he was working for Pike. He quickly threw supplies in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Bellamy kissed Artemis’s cheek softly so she wouldn’t wake up and left their tent. He started walking to Pike’s camp.


	14. Familiar Faces

Rae was back in the room she had been in for the past week. The room was dark and quiet. No one was watching her like they usually do.

“You made a good decision, Blake.” Rae heard the loud, scary voice say.

“Of course, sir. I see what you mean about Arkadia being the real enemy in all of this. We are allowing Lexa to control Arkadia, and raising our own nightblood will give us the opportunity overthrow her and give Arkadia all the power.” Rae recognized this voice. This voice belonged to someone she knew from home, someone her parents trusted.

“You’re doing the best thing for your niece. Would you like to see her?”

“Of course.” Bellamy replied trying to hide his excitement.

The two men walked into the room, and the new voice picked her up. She knew this man. He looked like her mommy.

“Hi Rae Rae.” Bellamy said. He looked at his niece who was dirtier looking than usual. “Have you bathed her at all since she’s been here?”

“Why would  _ I _ do that?” Pike asked. “I have people to do that for her. I don’t really deal with her. I’m the brains of this operation.”

“How exactly did you end up on the Ice Nation, Pike?” Bellamy asked as he rocked Rae. The baby made a happy noise and smiled.

“Look like she likes you, Blake. You're a good addition to our team.” Pike pointed out. “To get to how I got here, after wandering around I ran into a young woman named Echo.”

“Echo? I met her in Mount Weather. How is she?”  
“She’s amazing. We ended up hitting it off and got married. She told me about the ideas of her former queen, and her plans to take down Lexa. I share that vision because to take down Arkadia, Lexa must be taken down.”

Bellamy stood in stunned silence. “That’s great, sir. Congrats.” He was surprised that Pike would marry a grounder woman especially after he wanted to murder every single grounder.

“Thank you, Blake. So you want to bathe her or not? I can show you where the water and buckets are.”

“Of course.” Bellamy placed Rae back in the bassinet, and followed Pike out of the room to get the supplies. While walking down the hall the two men ran into Echo. 

“Aren’t you the guy from Mount Weather?” Echo asked staring Bellamy down.

“Yes, I am. I’m here to help with your plans and with Raven.” Bellamy told her.

“Good, the three idiots can’t take care of the baby. She needs her uncle.” 

“Babe, don’t you have laundry to do in the other room?” Pike questioned his wife.

Echo made a face and walked off. Bellamy continued following Pike and gathered the supplies for Rae’s bath. He headed back to Rae’s room. When he walked in she was lying there with a smile on her face. He put the bath water to heat up so it wouldn’t be cold for her. Once the water finished warming up, he walked over to Rae.

“Hi Commander Smelly. You ready for your bath.” He picked her up and began to undress her. Then put her in the bucket he was using for her bath. “So, I guess I should catch you up with everything, Rae Rae.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “ First, I’m a super secret spy, but you can’t tell anyone. Once I gather enough information I’m going to send for the rescue group by leaving a letter in a special tree. When the group comes your mommy and daddy will be here to give you all the hugs and kisses in the world!”

“ _ How do you intend to send a message to them _ ?” Bellamy turned around and saw Echo standing in the doorway holding a towel. “You forgot this.” She walked over and put the towel on the table.

“Uh... Why do you want to know? Are you going to tell Pike?” Bellamy asked. He couldn’t believe he was found out on his first day.

“No, marrying Pike was the dumbest decision I made. It was to keep me and Lyra safe. We want out of this shit hole.”

“But don’t you hate Lexa and Roan? How can I trust that you won’t turn on us?” Bellamy took Rae out of the water and wrapped her in the towel.

“Do you think I want to be with Pike the rest of my life? I don’t care who I have to like, I just want to leave with Lyra. We’re miserable.” Echo pleaded.

“I don’t know. To be honest, Pike’s plan is really fucking stupid. Sorry for saying a bad word, Rae. Anyway, why would he join a group of Nia’s followers?”

“Because he was desperate. He just wanted revenge for what happened in Arkadia and what the people there did to him. I am still with the group not out of choice, I don’t want to be here forever. Marrying Pike makes me stuck here. Please Bellamy, I know you’re a good man. If you’re the same man I met in Mount Weather you would help me.”

Bellamy sighed. “Fine, but if they say no in the letter you and Lyra aren’t coming. Why is she so important to you?”

“She’s my girlfriend.” Echo sighed.

Bellamy’s eyes widened. “Oh, well I will do what I can to get you two out of here. But Rae is our main goal.”

“I know. Get her out of here if you know what is good for her. We don’t want another Ontari on our hands.”

“How do you know Ontari?”

“I worked for Queen Nia. That’s all you need to know.” Echo looked into the hall. “I must leave before Pike gets suspicious. Thank you, Bellamy.” The woman left the room.

“Well buttercup, this is turning out to be some adventure. Let’s get you dressed and put you to bed.”


	15. Mission Failure

A week later the scout who was sent to look for  Bellamy’s letter returned with one. Every two days someone was sent to see if anything was left, and today was the day. The scout who retrieved the letter enter Lexa’s tent.

“ _ Heda, I have the letter. _ ” They handed it to Lexa.

“ _ Thank you. Can you please tell Anya to gather everyone and bring them to the tent.  _ ” She told the scout. The scout nodded and left the tent.

Everyone who was important to this mission entered the tent. They stood around the table and Octavia spoke first. “Is it good news? Or bad?” She asked clearly nervous for the response.

Lexa handed her the letter. “I wanted you and Lincoln to read it first. It’s not my right to find out the information about your daughter first”

Octavia smiled, and her and Lincoln read the letter. Octavia than repeated what was in the letter for the group. “Bellamy said everything's a go. Tomorrow two of the people are going on a supply run leaving Bell with Pike and two other people in the building. The two people we haven’t met are helping Bellamy, and will be waiting for us outside doing their ‘chores’. They’ll lead us to Bellamy and Pike, and from there we take Rae back.” 

“Can I say something?” Anya asked. “Those people must be really dumb to only have five people on their team. This is the easiest thing I’ll ever have to do for a rescue mission.”

“Well, we never said Pike was the smartest person.” Clarke smiled. “I mean, he was a decent teacher but he kinda punched Murphy in the face.”

“Damn, what an asshole. I do think Murphy is annoying, but I’d never hurt him. Don’t tell Bell I said that.” Artemis sighed and changed topics. “I just want to get Rae and Bellamy out of that shit hole.”

“Did he indicate a time in the letter?” Lexa asked.

“Noon.” Lincoln said. “Just about 24 more hours until we get to see our daughter again.” He turned to Octavia and hugged her, happy that this will all be over soon.

***

Octavia didn’t sleep well that night. She ended spending most of the night sitting around the campfire with whoever was on guard duty. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep?” Luna asked as she approached the fire around two in the morning. “Derrick told me you’ve been up for a while. Go be with Lincoln.”

“He took some herb to help him sleep so he is out like a light.” Octavia sighed. “Did you bring any booze?”

Luna laughed. “I didn’t bring anything, but you shouldn’t be drinking. It’s better you try and sleep. Use the herb that Lincoln used.”

“I tried it once, and all I had was a really bad trip. Never again.”

Luna laughed again, “I’m sorry you had a bad experience. Well, I guess you can keep me company so I don’t fall asleep on the job.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think Lexa or I would like that.” Octavia smirked. “We all know what happened last time a guard probably fell asleep on the job.”

“There is no one worth kidnaping from this group because everyone would put up a fight.” Luna tried to make a joke. “Was that too soon?”

“A little, but I enjoyed it anyway.” Octavia gave a small smile.

The duo continued to talk until the sun started to rise, and it was time to prepare for the rescue mission.

***

It was a half hour before the group was going to head out. The day before, they radioed Indra to let them know that they have found Rae. Luckily, they were in the area and would be able to meet up with them at the building Pike was using as his headquarters. The warriors joining them were sharpening and polishing weapons. Lexa decided to hold a briefing in the center of  camp before they headed out. The group of friends and warriors gathered in front of their Commander.

“ _ Today is an important day for our friends Octavia and Lincoln. We are all here to finally rescue Raven from Pike and his group. I don’t know what will be in store for us, but I hope that it will be an easy mission. After getting Rae and taking out whoever we need to, we will meet back here before we leave. _ ” 

The warriors cheered in agreement with their Commander raising their weapons in the air. Everyone went to where they were before Lexa called them over and waited until they were given the command to leave.

An hour later the group found themselves in the forest outside that surrounded the building. Indra and her group were already there waiting for them. 

“ _ Heda, it’s good to see you. _ ” Indra approached the group. “ _ I have my warriors surrounding the building already. I think yours should do the same.” _

Lexa nodded in agreement and told her warriors to find a place to surround the area. Once they were in position she gave to signal to head towards the building. “ _ Everyone else follow me inside. _ ” Lexa ordered.

The group entered the building that they had once been in. This time they knew where to find Rae and Bellamy.

“Not gonna lie, this is spooky.” Clarke whispered.

“Holy shit, Griffin!” Octavia whisper shouted. “Stop talking!”

“ _ Guys, I hear footsteps _ .” Artemis whispered, pointing in the direction she heard them.

“ _ Good to see that those things Raven made you are working _ .” Anya told her in a hushed voice. “ _ I hear them too _ .”

“I’m going to go check in here.” Lincoln whispered to Lexa pointing to a kitchen area.

“Are you sure you want to go on your own?” Lexa answered.

“I’ll be fine.” Lincoln separated from the group and entered the room.

“Where is he going!” Octavia whisper yelled. “Why are you letting him go alone?” Octavia asked when she caught up to Lexa.

“He’ll be fine, he is a talented warrior.” Lexa reassured her.

After searching the building, the group came up empty handed. Pike must of found out about Bellamy’s plan, which meant they would have to regroup. 

“Did Lincoln return?” Octavia asked Lexa as they exited the building. She was starting to get anxious because she hadn’t seen her husband since they entered the building.

Lexa shook her head. “I assumed he met up with you after he looked in the kitchen.”

“Should we go back inside and look?” Octavia asked.

Lexa glanced at the house. “I’ll send some of the warriors to go look for him. If something happened I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Octavia wanted to argue but she knew Lexa was right. “Okay.”

Lexa rounded up a few of the warriors to go inside the house.

Octavia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Clarke and Artemis.

“He’s most likely in there.” Clarke gave a reassuring smile. “Maybe he got caught up with something.”

“Yeah, he likes to double check everything.” Artemis said, trying to lighten the mood.

A few minutes later the warriors who went inside came back out. Octavia stood at the edge of the forest they were waiting for Lexa and the warriors. She say Lexa exit the building, then the warriors, but no Lincoln.

“Where is he?” Octavia panicked. She ran over to meet up with Lexa and the group of warriors. “ _ He wasn’t in there? _ ” She asked the group.

“ _ No, he wasn’t Octavia. I’m sorry. _ ” One of the warriors said.

Octavia looked at them and turned around. The moment she turned she began to run. She ran faster than she ever has and wasn’t planning on looking back.


	16. Final Plans

Bellamy laid in his cot with Rae sleeping on his chest. He felt the baby’s chest rise and fall against making him grateful that he was able to be here with her. He hadn’t left this room in two days. Somehow Pike managed to find out that the group was headed to the building and forced Bellamy and the others to go hide out in the forest. He then relocated the group to a new house on the other side of the woods.

Bellamy didn’t mind spending all day with his niece. It was quite nice actually, and honestly it was the closest thing he had to a break. Echo and one of the other women, Lyra, would bring him food and things for Rae, so all he had to do was take care of Rae and entertain her.

The door to the room flung open and Pike entered with a sinister grin. “Bellamy, I have someone here who wants to see you.”

Bellamy tried to figure who this mysterious visitor could be. No one from the group was too keen of Pike and would not willingly turn themselves over to him. Mostly he hoped they were still alive.

“Put the damn baby down and come greet your guest.” Bellamy did what he told and put Rae in her bassinet and followed Pike down the hall.

When he saw who the “guest” was he let out an audible gasp. In the middle of the room sat Lincoln tied to a chair. His lip was cut and swollen, and he had a large gash on his left cheek. His head hung forward as if he was asleep.

“Bellamy, say hello to your brother-in-law.” Pike walked over to Lincoln and pushed his head up by the chin. “He’s a little out of it because we have to sedate him every couple of hours. He’s a fighter. You’re probably wondering how we got him. You see, he decided to wander off from the group giving me and Hercules the chance to use a tranquilizer dart on him and drag him away from the building.”

Bellamy didn’t know what to say. The last person he expected to see in that chair was Lincoln.

“Honestly, I should have known that you were playing me.” Pike let Lincoln's head fall back down and walked over to Bellamy. “How could I have been so stupid?” He shook his head. “How could you have been so stupid? You really thought your little plan would work?” He laughed. “Bellamy, you never change. And don’t even think about helping him out or you’re sister is next, and I won’t be as nice to her. Then after her is that little grounder girl of your’s.”

Bellamy looked at the older man. He couldn’t form any words and he wanted to punch him, but he knew doing that could possibly result in his death. So he did the next best thing, spit in Pike’s face.

“What the fuck, Bellamy!” Pike screamed wiping the spit from his face. Pike punched Bellamy in the stomach causing him to collapse. A few moments later Pike lifted up Bellamy’s head. “You stupid boy.” Pike proceed to punch Bellamy in the eye and spit on him. THe older man left the room just as Bellamy’s world went black.

***

When Bellamy came to he was back in the room and Echo placed the cold cloth to Bellamy’s eye causing the man to hiss. “I’ll help you if you help me.” She whispered to him.

“You saw what happened last time.” Bellamy groaned as he tried to sit up in the bed. “I don’t think there is a way we can get a message out without getting someone killed by that mad man.”

“But there is.” A grin creeped across Echo’s face. “I have to go to town tomorrow to get food. I can go stop by the camp.”

“There’s a catch isn’t there?” Bellamy asked.

“No. Same as before.” Echo informed him. “You get me and Lyra out of here safely.” She paused. “However, if anything happens to me please get Lyra to safety before Pike can do anything to her. I think he’s onto us.”

“You’d really risk your life for me?” Bellamy asked.

“I owe you for Mount Weather.” She removed the cloth from his eye. “Take it easy for today, Lyra will help take care of Rae.” Echo left the room on that note.

Bellamy laid back down on the cot. If there was anything he wanted the most in life at this point it was for this plan to work. He didn’t think he would be able to live with himself if someone died because of this plan.

***

Octavia felt as if she was losing her mind. Her whole family was missing all do to one malevolent man. Now she finds herself sitting by the firepit alone for the third day straight. Technically she wasn’t alone, but to her the world was empty without her family. She hadn't slept since the night before Lincoln was kidnapped, but that was only for three hours. Every time Octavia tried to close her eyes so she could sleep she saw Bellamy, Lincoln, and Rae lying there dead.

“Bellamy needs help!” Octavia head swung in the direction of the shouting. A grounder woman ran into their camp site.

Before Octavia could even get up, Anya was already confronting the woman. “ _I know you from somewhere_.” She stared the woman up and down.

“Mount Weather.” Echo replied, trying to catch her breath. “Let’s skip the pleasantries, I don't have much time. Bellamy and Lincoln are currently in the house with Rae. I don’t know what he plans to do with the men, but I don’t think it will end well.”

“Are they okay?” Octavia asked when she got to where Anya and the woman stood. “Are they still alive?”

“Yes, all three are alive. Bellamy and Rae are being kept together, but Lincoln is being kept separate and sedated. Both men have slight injuries, but the baby is unharmed.”

Artemis joined the women, and took her sword out of it’s sleeve and pointed it towards Echo. “ _How do we know we can trust you? What if you’re lying? Were you followed?_ ” Artemis looked into the woods behind the woman,

Echo swallowed looking at the sword that was now poking her lower stomach. “Because I’m married to Pike and I want to escape with my girlfriend.”

Artemis’s eyes widen and lowered the sword. “That’s a good reason.”

Lexa had been listening to the conversation from afar.“Can you show on the map where this place you are staying at is?” She walked toward the group.

Echo nodded. “Yes, I can but I have to leave soon. I don’t want Pike to get suspicious or anything.”

Lexa gestured for Echo to go with her into Lexa’s meeting tent. The two women and a few warriors went into the tent. They looked at the map and Echo showed the location of where they were. Lexa truly hoped that this was the truth and they could find Rae, Lincoln, and Bellamy soon.


	17. The Final Mission

A few days later the group made plans to go to Pike and his group’s new location. The plan was to go in take out Pike and get Rae, Lincoln, and Bellamy. The moment they got to the house, out front was Echo and a woman who must've been her girlfriend, sitting on their knees with their arms and legs tied behind them. Right in the middle of the yard stood Pike with a gun in one hand pointed at Bellamy’s head, and a gun in the other hand pointed at Lincoln’s head. In Bellamy’s arms laid Rae.

“Hey, guys. We uh… Got caught again.” Bellamy chuckled awkwardly as the group approached the warn earning him a smack to the back of his from Pike’s gun. 

“Shut up.” Pike yelled at him. He then cleared his throat. “Welcome, Mrs. Blake.”

“What do you want Pike?” Octavia scowled at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? I’m doing this because the only way to overthrow the Commander is to raise my own Commander. But I don’t mind killing her, Bellamy, or Lincoln.”  
“Pike, why are Echo and the other woman tied up?” Clarke asked.  
“My wife and her goddamn girlfriend are trying to leave with you. I can’t believe she was going to leave me for a woman of all people.” Pike cleared his throat again. “My dumb wife thought that her and Bellamy’s little plan will work this time, but I heard their whole conversation. That’s how I knew to meet you out here.”

“Pike, lower your guns. We can talk about this calmly.” Lexa tried to compromise with the man. “We have no need for bloodshed, especially with a baby involved.” Lexa took a small step forward. “If all you want is freedom, I can grant it to you. I will lift the kill order against you.”  
“I don’t care about the goddamn kill order! I just want Arkadia out of your hands and back in mine!” He paused. “Now back to why I have these guns point at their heads. Mrs. Blake, you have a choice. You can either spare the lives of your brother and daughter or the life of your husband.”

Octavia kept eye contact with Pike. If she looked anywhere else she might break down, and that's not what she wanted to do right now.

“O,  _ look at me _ .” Lincoln spoke to her. She turned her head to face him and only him. Tears filled her eyes. “Pick Rae and Bellamy.”

“But I need you, Lincoln.” Her voice cracked.

“But you need Rae and Bellamy more. You’ll be fine without me. You’re strong and you can get through this. Ai hod yu in”

“Make a decision, Octavia.” Pike scowled. “You’re taking too long, and I might just decide to kill all three.”

Octavia turned around to Artemis, who was also trying not to cry. She turned back to Pike and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Rae and Bellamy, I choose Rae and Bellamy.” She then turned her attention to Lincoln. “I love you and always will. May we meet again.”

Pike dropped the gun from Bellamy’s head and he let out a breath. “Go join your family before I change my mind.” Pike instructed him.

Bellamy walked over to Artemis and handed her Rae before taking Octavia in his arms. “You don’t need to see this, O.” He tried to turn her around.

The click of Pike’s gun was the loudest sound Octavia had ever heard. “Any last words Lin-” Pike dropped his gun and his hands went to his neck as he fell forward. A knife was perfectly situated in his neck. 

Everyone stood in the spot in shock until Ontari walked toward the dead man’s body to retrieve the knife. She pulled it out of his next causing a wave a red blood to leave the wound. “Ew. Bloody.” She wiped the knife of her pants.

Lincoln grabbed the young woman before she could leave and pulls her into an embrace. “Why did you that?” He asked.

“Because Rae needs her family and it’s not complete without you.” Ontari said after Lincoln let go of her. “And Pike talks way too much.”

“Why did you wait so long to throw the knife?” Octavia cried as she ran over to Lincoln. 

“The angle wasn’t right and I kind of wanted to hear what he was going to say, but he didn’t have a big speech planned like I thought.” Ontari kicked a rock by her feet.

“I don’t think I can ever repay you.” Octavia gave the young nightblood a quick hug and then turned her attention to Lincoln. “I hate you. Never do that again.” She pulled him into a kiss.

“I promise. Now let’s go see our daughter.” Lincoln took her hand and they walked over to Artemis. 

Artemis handed Rae to Octavia. “She has all ten fingers and all ten toes still. I guess you did an adequate job.” Octavia smiled at her big brother. Although he almost died, Octavia was happy he went and took care of Rae when she couldn’t be there. “We could never thank you enough, Bell. This means the world to us.”

“Anything for Commander smelly.” Bellamy smiled and put an arm around Artemis.

“Hold on I almost forgot something.” Octavia took her bag off her shoulder and dug around in it until she pulled out the white blanket. “I know someone must of missed this more than her parents.”

“Let’s get Commander Smelly home.” Lincoln said as he headed towards the woods and back to camp.

***

The group stopped in a little village just along Azgeda’s border with the Podakru territory. They agreed the to bring Lyra and Echo to the village since that was where Lyra was from. The village chief offered the group a place to stay as long as needed. Lexa made the decision to stay for a couple days to let the Blake family to relax after their adventure. Most of her warriors headed back home. 

As for the other two people in Pike’s group, the warriors were unable to locate them. They must of run off during the confrontation. Lexa left a few warriors by the house in hope they would capture them. Roan agreed to have them taken to Azgeda’s capital for trial once they were found. Bellamy told the group that he found out there is two spies in Arkadia and two trailing. Clarke alerted Kane as soon as she found out and the guards were on the hunt for them. They found out that the two that were trailing them were killed by Indra’s group just before they rescued Rae.

“I just got off the radio with Raven and my mom. Their happy that Rae is safe, and they can’t wait to see her in a couple of days.” Clarke said as she made her way into the house they were staying in. The group was spread out between four houses along a lake. Clarke had seen lakes with houses like these in old books on the Ark, but it was much more breathtaking in person.

“I’m happy that we told them, but I think staying here for a while will be nice” Lexa kissed Clarke. “I know they want us to come home, but I could use a much needed break from the duties of Commander.”

“Yes, it is much needed. You need to relax and be a typical young adult for a while. Oh, and Raven is waiting to speak to Anya.” Clarke smiled. “I’ll go tell her.”  

Clarke started to walk out of the house just as Anya walked in. “Is Raven still on the radio?” Anya asked.

“Yeah, I was actually just going to tell you that she wanted to speak to you.”

Anya left the house and went to next door to the radio to speak to Raven.

“Well, someone is happy to speak to their girlfriend.” Clarke said walking back to Lexa.

“They haven’t seen each other in forever. I couldn’t imagine not seeing you for that long.” Lexa then hugged Clarke.

“Wanna test out the bed?” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“Sure. Not a bad idea.” Lexa smiled, taking Clarke’s hand in her’s heading off to the bedroom to start off their much deserved vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading the series. It is finally finished!


End file.
